What No One Saw Coming T for Language
by carrie.grace.lawrence
Summary: The day Edward left, Laurant found Bella and Jacob has found a family for Bella to live with. The Volturi call them for their cencus Bella falls for someone other than Edward.Back home, school is getting new staff. What happens when 3 familiar faces apply
1. Preface Bella's POV

Preface:

I didn't think I would ever fall in love with him again. I had someone else. I had Alec; he understood my pain and was patient with me. With Edward back in the picture, I saw more potential with Edward then Alec. With Alec, I was traveling nonstop to Italy. With Edward I really wasn't going anywhere. But that wasn't always the issue; if Alec and I got married I would be part of the Voultri forever, no turning back. With Edward I would be free to live my life the way I wanted. I wasn't one to make the choices, but I had to step up when the choices affected my life and someone else's.


	2. Chapter 1 Bella's POV

Chapter One:

The pain was excruciating and horrific, Laurent had killed me now I was destined immortal. There were several burning sensations all over my body and they hurt like hell. I heard wolves howl and Laurent yell and scream.

"You mother freaking dogs get the hell off of me!" I heard him yell then followed by an "Ahh!" After that there was no other sound besides the sound of wolves panting. They must have killed him.

"Bella, it's going to be okay." I heard a husky voice sooth. It sounded like Jacob. "Shh Bella, Shh." He consoled. I hadn't realized I was screaming until everything was cut off. My voice, touch, hearing, ability to move, everything. It was terrifying.

***

I woke up and everything was clear. I sat up and then someone was next to me in seconds.

"Oh Bella you're up." Jacob smiled.

"Jake, what happen." I asked.

"Laurent got to you." He whispered.

"Edward…" I trailed off.

_ "Take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against my skin. There was a light, unnatural breeze, My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind._

_ "Bella?" He asked, looking more astonished than I felt._

_ "You remember." I smiled._

_ He grinned, "I didn't until I saw what had just happened. I didn't expect to see you here." He strolled toward me._

_ "Well, I'm not too proud to be in this situation." I told him truthfully._

_ "Yes, I see." Laurent nodded._

_ "Yeah so I thought you were in Alaska with the Denali's." I asked trying to stall._

_ "You're right, I was but I just don't agree with their life style." Laurent smiled and walked toward me more._

_ "Well, I better get home. My homework awaits." I told him backing away._

_ "Oh don't leave, Plus you don't want to do homework after everything that had just happened do you?" Laurent tested._

_ "Well, I can't put a break on my life; I have exams coming up soon." I lied smoothly._

_ "Well, I can take that all away." Laurent smiled._

_ "I'm okay." I smiled and started to run back to the main highway._

_ Suddenly he was right in front of me and I was on the ground, his teeth in my neck._

"Bella, the Cullens are gone." Jacob sighed.

"Yeah, I know." I muttered. He kissed my temple.

"I have to go to Italy." I told him. I had nothing to live for. I only wanted this life if I had something to live for. With Edward gone, I didn't have anything to live for.

"No, I found a place for you to go." Jacob whispered.

"No, I need to leave…forever." I told him.

"No, you need to be with a family that you can't hurt." Jacob said. A few tears came down his cheek.

"Jake, I have nothing to live for." I whispered, sobbing.

"Yes you do." Jake whispered. "You have me." He tried to smile but It wasn't working.

"Jake, do you know what I am?" I asked,

"Yes, Bella, my mortal enemy." Jacob had more tears come down his face.

"Bu-Bu-but the only enemy vampires in forks have is…." I trailed off.

"Werewolves." Jacob whispered.

"No, Jake you can't be." I cried.

"But I am Bella, I didn't choose this." Jacob said and kissed my head again.

"Jacob, I can't live without someone holding my normalness down. Jacob, you can't." I sobbed. My eyes were dry as a dessert.

"Bella, I'll be here for you." Jacob muttered.

"Is she ready?" A female voice asked.

I turned from Jacob's face and there was a dirty blond pale skinned vampire standing there with a man with brownish black hair standing next to her.

"Yes, thank you for taking her." Jacob told them.

"No, Jake you can't leave me." I cried. Jacob got up and helped me up.

"I have to Bella, when you aren't blood crazy, come and see me." Jacob smiled with more tears streaming down his face.

"Jacob." I whispered.

"I love you Bells, remember that." He whispered and kissed my forehead.

"Bella, this is Derek and Amy. They will be taking care of you." Jacob introduced.

"Hello." I greeted in a sob trying to hold myself together.

"Hello." They greeted with a smile.

"Come, you must be thirsty." Amy smiled.

"Bye Jake." I cried.

"Bye Bells. I'll visit. Promise." Jacob said and I nodded and I gave him one last hug.

I looked at him and then walked away, following Derek and Amy. _I had lost 2 people in 3 days… that may be a new record for anyone._

"So, Bella." Amy started. "Do you know what you are?" She asked.

"Yes." I nodded. "Vampire, a monster." I told her.

"How did you know?" Derek said in a voice what was trying to lighten the mood.

"Long story short I dated a vampire and he broke up with me 3 days ago." I told them.

"But wasn't that your boyfriend there in the forest?" Amy asked.

"No just my best friend." I told them. Derek nodded.

"How sweet." Amy smiled.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"It'll be okay Bella." Amy reassured.

"Let's hunt." Derek smiled and we were off.

The sun was setting and Amy and Derek found me as I pushed the dead animal off of me.

"Come, the family is waiting." Derek smiled and they ran ahead while I followed. By the time we got to a huge mansion, the Sun had fully set and the stars were out. The house was very modern and from the windows, it was full of different shades of black and white. It looked like something out of a magazine.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Vancouver." Amy smiled.

"Come the family is anxious to meet you." Derek smiled and we walked inside.

"Family, we have a new member." Amy called.

Suddenly 5 vampires came into view.

"Hello." They smiled.

"Hi." I greeted back shyly.

"Bella, this is Madi and Steve." Amy introduced. "They are our parent figures."

"Welcome to the Porters." Madi and Steve greeted and smiled.

"That's Brett, Colin and Katie." Derek added.

"Everyone this is Bella." A chorus of hello, Hola and hey greeted me

"Hey." I waved a small wave.

"Well, let's get you situated." Madi said and lead me upstairs.

This was all a year ago. And Jacob kept his promise. He comes about once or twice a month. I was so happy with my new family. Amy reminded me of a combination of Rosalie and Alice. Amy loved to shop but she had her bitter moments. Katie loved to read and is very athletic. In school we were known as twins and we were both in chorus. Now the Porter men had traits of the Cullen men. Colin was a total Emmett. Brett was a total Edward, both pathetic and single. Derek was as under control Jasper it seemed but he had the qualities of Emmett Jasper and Edward. Steve of course reminded me of Carlisle, both working in the hospitals. Esme and Madi had so much in common. They both were changed by their husbands and they had the motherly glow and the love for kids and people.

"Bella, you ready for school!" Madi called.

"Yeah, coming!" I called. I finished putting on my eyeliner and grabbed my black cardigan and ran downstairs. Today's outfit was a pair of black Juicy Active pants with a white and black peace paint spattered tank top and my sterling silver black and white charm bracelet along with black Ugg boots and my Marc Jacobs Tote Bag.

"Bella, do you have your black rose?" Katie asked.

"Oh right, I forgot. I ran upstairs and grabbed my black rose hair tie and put in around my wrist.

I walked into the garage where Katie was waiting in my black Porsche and I drove off to school.


	3. Chapter 2 3rd Person

Chapter Two:

Once the Porters and Swans got to Palmuna High, Principal Romanelli was holding interviews for new staff that was needed. The school was in need of a new Choir Director, a gym teacher and a librarian assistant.

"So let me get this straight, you all are brothers and you expect me to give you all jobs?" Ms. Romanelli asked testing them.

"Yes, I am very good in the music department and the rumor in town is that Mrs. Tipson is on pregnancy leave." Edward Cullen told her.

Their father figure Carlisle Cullen has kicked them out of the house and has forced them all to get a job. They have all been lumps of nothing on the couches or hiding in their rooms. Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen are working at their favorite place in the world, the Mall. With Alice working at H&M and Rosalie working at Victoria Secret they get employee discounts on their favorite items. The boys have nowhere else to apply to except to the school district.

Principal Romanelli looked at Emmett and then spoke, "What position are you applying for?" She asked him.

"A new Gym Teacher." Emmett smiled.

"And you?" She asked Jasper.

"The new assistant librarian." He smiled a dazzling smile.

"Well, your paper work look excellent, and you have all attended Ivy League Colleges."She smiled looking down at her papers. "Harvard, Dartmouth, Stanford." She listed.

"So..." Emmett asked.

"Congratulations, you all got the jobs, you start tomorrow." She smiled.

Suddenly her phone rang. She hit the answer button. "Yes." She answered.

"Miss. Isabella Swan and Miss. Katie Swan and the Porters have all been called out. They had a death in the family." The secretary told her.

Edward, Jasper and Emmett's eyes all widened.

"Thank you Carol." She said and picked up the phone and put it back on the receiver.

"You can pick up your schedules at the front desk." Ms. Romanelli smiled and walked them to the door.

"Thank you." Edward smiled and shook her hand. She was appalled by how cold his hand was but she shook it off and watched them walk out to their cars.

"Dude, do you think it's her?" Emmett asked them as they got into their cars.

"I don't think so, she's in Forks and no one calls her Isabella." Jasper said.

Meanwhile, in the classrooms, Bella was sitting in class gazing at the window and watching cars zoom by the school. But in the parking lot, there was three cars that stood out, or at least 2 ½ cars. There was a silver Volvo, a white jeep and a motorcycle. The Volvo looked like Edward, the jeep was no doubt Emmett's and the motorcycle was Jasper's.

"Isabella Swan, what is the answer?" Mr. Winkle asked.

"3m=900+890x." She told him.

"That's correct, but please pay attention." Mr. Winkle told her.

"Will, Isabella Swan, Katie Swan, Amy Porter, Derek Porter, Colin Porter, and Brett Porter please report to my office immediately." Principal Romanelli announced over the intercom.

Bella stacked her books and walked to her locker to put everything away and grab the stuff she needed.

"Bella." Katie called.

"Hey, what were you in?' Bella asked.

"Photography." She frowned.

"That sucks." Bella told her and they walked to the office. In the middle of the room there was the rest of the family huddled together.

"Who did it?" I whispered.

"No one." Derek said concerned.

"It was probably Madi or Steve, no problem." Katie reassured.

"Hey guys, you all are dismissed from School." Ms. Romanelli told us and walked back into her office.

They nodded and walked out the 4 sets of double doors. Bella and Katie climbed into Bella's Porsche and they drove home.

"That is really weird. Usually if Madi or Steve calls us out we get a text message." Katie said and looked at her phone and scrolled through her messages.

"Can you check my phone?" Bella asked her. Katie went through Bella's bag and grabbed her phone.

"Nothing." Katie told her.

"Huh." Bella shrugged and got out of the car and walked inside.

Inside while the children were at school, Madi was going through the mail in the living room. There of the coffee table there was a letter with the Voultri crest on it. Madi gasped with surprise and broke the seal.

_You have been summoned to go to Volterra Italy for your 10__th__ yearly census. The date is February 7__th__ at 10 am. Please be there. If not you know what happens. See you here, the Voultri _

Madi grabbed the phone and called Steve, they had to be there in an hour. Steve came rushing in the door about 5 minutes later. Madi called the school and they would be coming home in about 15 minutes. Steve held Madi close and told her everything would be okay.

The Voultri had once taken the Porter's loved one. It was Brett's wife Taylor. Taylor a beautiful brunette was the center of the Porter's world, kind of like Bella to the Cullens. Taylor was human when she met the Porters and she asked Brett to turn her vampire. And so did. Brett and Taylor got married and moved away. The only problem was that Taylor killed too many humans in public; the Voultri got involved and killed her. Brett hasn't been the same since.

"Who called us out?!" Derek called as they walked in the door.

"Calm down Derek." Amy chastised.

"We did, the Voultri wants us there in 30 minutes for 10th yearly census." Steve told them.

"Oh well, okay." Bella said as if it was no big deal. Everyone stared at her like she was crazy. "What, I am not scared of them." She told them.

"You should be." Brett seethed

"Well, I'm not, I know a former member of their head council, I am not scared of them." She told them all.

"Who?" Brett choked.

"Carlisle C-Cullen." It was hard to say their name, even if it had been almost a year.

"Well, we need to leave now." Madi said.

"We're transporting right?" Derek asked.

"Yes, if you don't mind, Aro is expecting us in 15 minutes." Steve said,

"Wow, late notice much." Bella sniffed and crossed her arms.

"All of your things are packed." Madi added. The family huddled together and Derek transported them to the lobby of the Voultri castle.

Gianna the receptionist jumped as they appeared.

"You must be the porters." She smiled. They nodded, "Right this way." She lead them through the giant double doors and on stage there sat Aro, Marcus, and Caius.


	4. Chapter 3 Alec's POV

Chapter Three:

"Alec, get dressed we are having guests!" Jane yelled at me.

I groaned. "The Cullens were just freaking here last week!" I complained, "GOD, what the hell is Aro one?!" yelled at her.

"I don't know but rumor is, the Porters got a newbie." Jane smiled evilly. Jane loved to torture the newborns. She was always the first one to go out into the world and destroy the newborns too. Jane left the room and I put my cape on and walked to the throne room.

"Alec, fix your hair!" Marcus demanded. I rolled my eyes and Jane fixed it for me.

"Gee thanks Mom." I said sarcastically. She smiled and got into place. The double doors opened and Aro walked in. Everyone straightened up and got into character.

"They should be here in 5 minutes." Aro Announced. Aro took his seat at the head and everyone started to talk amongst themselves. Minutes passed when Aro shouted. "Silence, they are here!" We got into character again and Jane ran to stand next to me.

Gianna peeked her head in the doorway and Aro summoned her to bring them in. Jane had an evil smile on her face.

"Ah Welcome Madison and Steven." Aro rose from his seat and held his hands out.

"Hello Aro." Steven greeted.

Six other vampires followed them in. Although last time they were here, they were only five. We had killed their sixth about 20 years before that visit. Looks like they found a replacement. The newbie had long chocolate brown hair and gold eyes. She was stunning. I zoned out while Aro did his 'scary' introduction. The newbie didn't seem afraid at all. She was just simply stubborn and beautiful.

"I will go through the power and if I missed something please tell me." Aro smiled.

"Amy, no power." Aro said.

"Correct." A woman with dirty blonde hair nodded.

"Derek, teleportation." Aro said.

"Correct, no change." A man with brownish black hair nodded.

"Madison, no power." Aro said.

"Correct." A woman with red hair nodded

"Steven, no power." Aro said.

"Correct." He nodded.

"Katie, Mind Communication." Aro said.

"Correct." She nodded.

"Colin, changing the seasons." Aro said.

"Correct." He nodded.

"Brett, levitation." Aro said.

"Correct." The man with brown hair nodded.

"And for you dear, we need a name, and your power." Aro smiled and walked down to her.

"Isabella Porter. I have a mental and physical shield." The goddess told Aro.

_ "I couldn't call her a pet Aro, she was or is my daughter." Carlisle Cullen had told Aro._

_ "Well I still need a name for records." Aro told him._

_ "Isabella Swan or she goes by Bella." Alice told him._

_ "We need a brief description." Marcus said._

_ "Beautiful chocolate brown eyes, long chocolate brown hair, sweetest blood you will ever smell…" Edward drifted._

"Excuse me Aro." I interrupted.

"Alec do we have a problem?" Aro asked

"Not yet, but I have a question to ask Miss. Isabella." I told him. I walked away from Jane and down next to Aro.

"When you were human, was your last name Swan?" I asked her

"Yes, when I was human." She said angelically. Aro's eyes opened wide.

"You-You-You- were the Cullen's pet were you not?" Caius shuddered. Isabella was a threat to the Vampire world, but Aro wasn't going to destroy her due to the closeness of her relationship with Carlisle Cullen.

Aro walked toward her more. He put his palm to her cheek. "La tue Cantante." Aro whispered.

"Yes, I was." She nodded.

"You caused so much hurt to that family when they left."Aro told her, "They barely made it here."

Isabella gulped and then spoke, "They were here?" She asked.

"Yes, last week for their census." Marcus said. She nodded.

"I have seen everything." Aro announced. She looked puzzled. Her family stared at her and Aro as they had their mind conversation.

"Mr. Edward was here standing in that very spot. I looked into his mind and the moment he left you was heartbreaking even for me." Aro told her. "Mr. Jasper was next and your birthday was hard for me to look at. The detailed memory from Mr. Jasper almost made me go after you." Aro explained.

"Absolutely amazing." Jane said sarcastically, "Now can we continue?" She smeared.

"SILENCE JANE!" Aro spat at her. He pouted and crossed her arms.

"Well miss. Swan I can assure you that what Edward said in the forest that day was not true." Aro told her.

"He felt and feels nothing for me; I was merely a way to pass time by. A tool you could say." Isabella spat with acid in every word.

"Well, if you see it that way." Aro settled.

"Do you have any powers?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, I have two." She said. "I can control my thirst and I am both a mental shield and a physical shield." Everyone gasped; no one had more than two powers.

"Yes, very very interesting." Aro commented. "Caius are you taking notes?" Aro asked.

"Yes brother, every word." Caius told him.

So of course everyone would be put to the test. AS much as I didn't want to I had to try and Cut Isabella's scenes off, of course I couldn't, and it was kind of frustrating.

Aro had them stay till Sunday so Isabella could be under observation. Jane wasn't happy at all about it knowing all of Aro's attention was going to be on the Porters and not her. Isabella is drop dead gorgeous, I have never seen anyone prettier than her. Although Demetri thought that that Rosaline girl was pretty hot from the Cullens, but several could argue that.

"So Alec, are you going to do anything about it?" Aro asked.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked shocked.

"You are going to ask Isabella out?" Aro clarified.

"I don't know maybe." I told him honestly.

"Go for it. I saw that Carlisle has kicked the others out to get a job, Edward is going to be Bella' choir director." Aro smiled.

"You know this how?" I asked him.

"I have my sources." Aro smiled and walked out of the room.

Heidi walked past him and almost past me.

"Heidi, where is Isabella Porter?" I asked her.

"With her sisters." Heidi answered. I just looked at her asking for more detail.

"The garden dim wit." Heidi played and walked away.


	5. Chapter 4 Bella's POV

Chapter 4:

After Aro dismissed us, Katie, Amy and I went out to the garden while the men did something else.

"So much for being brave and not scared of them." Amy said to me.

"Amy to know the only person you loved stand in that same spot has to have some effect, give her a break." Madi chastised.

"Oh come on, she was putty in Aro's hands!" Amy spat.

Anger washed over me and I had enough of Amy's crap.

"Amy, shut up, now!" I yelled at her. "I am sorry that I had a moment of mushy ness, but you know what. I kind of feel sorry that Derek has to put up with you." I yelled. "You're nothing but a person who rubs it in people's faces that they aren't as 'strong' as you. So heaven help us all, let's hope you get an attitude adjustment." I screamed in her face.

She was speechless all she could do is walk away.

"Bella, don't you think that was a little harsh?" Katie asked.

"No, she deserved what she got, let her be." Madi said. Katie and I gasped, Madi was always one for making amends, and no one was that coming.

"I hate being a monster; I have nothing to live for. No one has ever loved me the way Edward pretended. No one will." I told them as I lounged out on the garden chairs and put my sunglasses on my face where they were being held in my hair.

"Bella, you aren't a monster. And you will find someone who loves you for you." Katie consoled.

"No, no I won't." I said and got up and walked back to the castle. AS I walked through the maze, I bumped into something hard and cold. I looked up and it was Alec, the one who figured out my last name was Swan.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I apologized.

"No it's my fault." Alec apologized.

"Oh well, if you'll excuse me." I said

"Wait, I am came to come ask you something." Alec said a little nervous. I waited for him to speak

"Isabella, did you want me date go?" Alec sputtered. I laughed a small laugh.

"Err, no Isabella, do you want to go out with me, like a date?" Alec corrected.

I smiled; if I could I would have blushed. I needed a little love in life, and maybe Alec could give me that."Yeah, sure I'd like that." I smiled

"Pick you up at 7 at your suit?" Alec smiled. I nodded and smiled a flirty smile. He went back into the castle and I stood there and took a deep breath.

"KATIE!" I called as I ran back into the garden.

"What Bella?!" Katie asked.

"Alec Voultri asked me to go on a date with him!" I almost screamed. I was excited over the fact that someone had the interest in me. Jacob did, but it wasn't working, trust me, we tried. It didn't work out with my emotional break outs and lust for blood.

Katie and Madi looked at me horrified. "You can't." Madi said suddenly.

"Come on, I know what happen with Taylor, but they were doing their job and that was what like 25 years ago." I told them.

Madi and Katie didn't answer. "Please?!" I begged.

"I am happy for you, Taylor was there and gone before me, so I didn't know her." Katie smiled and gave me a hug.

"Thank Katie." I smiled.

"Fine, you can go, but you have to make amends with Amy first." Madi said.

"Why, you agreed she got what she needed?!" Katie asked her.

"But she is your sister." Madi nodded.

"Ugh Fine." I groaned.

"Come on let's get you dressed." Katie smiled.

"He's not coming till 7." I told her,

"Yeah, but you need to get dressed first then go to Amy because who knows how long that will take." Katie frowned.

I groaned and we walked into my suit and my suitcase was waiting.

"Do you know where he is taking you?" Katie asked.

"No. I don't even think he knows where we were going." I laughed.

Katie unzipped my suitcase and picked out a pair of skinny leg jeans a teal-ish green tank top/tunic and black pumps. I had my key necklace, my juicy bow earrings with brown leather bracelets and my heart ring.

"Hold still." Katie commanded and she started to apply my makeup. "Okay done." Katie smiled and was pleased with herself when she was finished after 10 minutes.

"You ready?" Katie asked.

"No." I stated.

"Well, hun you have like 30 minutes to apologize." Katie said looking at her phone.

"No way, you have to be kidding." I started to flip.

"No lie." She held her phone out to me and it was 6:30.

I groaned and walked out of the room to Amy and Derek's room.

"I don't know what to tell her." I told Katie.

"I'll guide you along." Katie smiled and gave me a hug. "It'll be okay." She soothed.

"Hello Katie, Bella." Derek greeted. "She's in there."

"Hi Derek, thanks." I muttered. I took a deep breath and walked in. Katie followed and shut the door. Amy was turned over on her side on the bed, looking out the window.

"Amy." I started.

She didn't flinch.

"Start out with what you said." Katie told me telepathically.

"I'm sorry for the things I said to you. I had to right to say those things." I told her.

"No you're not." Amy said groggy.

"No, I am. I was so angry with what you had said that I blew my top and I started to yell and say things I didn't mean." I told her.

"THAT WAS GOOD!" Katie encouraged **(A/N: Katie is doing this telepathically if you haven't figured this out.)**

"I'm sorry, now will you forgive me?" I asked.

"Only if you forgive me for the things I said about you being putty." Amy got up and smiled.

"Deal." I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Now, I have to go, I have a date." I smiled.

"No way, with whom?" Amy squealed.

"Alec." I smiled.

She gave the same look Madi and Katie had given me, "I don't know Bella, they killed Taylor." Amy looked down.

"And you know what, it was her own fault and I'm not letting that stop me from being happy." I told her and walked out of her room. Alec was just about to knock on the door when he turned to see me.

"Hi, sorry, I had a fight with my sister and I had to apologize to go out with you tonight." I told him.

"No problem." Alec smiled and hooked him arm so I could loop my arm through his.

"You look beautiful by the way." Alec commented as he took me up a secret stairway.

"Thank you, you look handsome yourself." I commented.

Alec was wearing a grey striped polo and washed out jeans with a pair of Dockers. It was a more of a casual look for Alec then what he was used to wearing… all assumptions though.

"Here we are." Alec smiled and we were in a room where there was a big screen and chairs in front of it.

"Home movie theatre?" I stated.

"Yeah, Aro doesn't like going out, out so we have a movie theatre here." Alec smiled.

"Cool, what are we watching?" I asked.

"Depends, do you want to watch Muppets Take Manhattan, Jennifer's Body or Romeo and Juliet." Alec asked.

"Romeo and Juliet." I smiled.

Alec grinned and disappeared and the movie started and he was back in a flash with a remote in his hand.

He took my hand and led me to the seats and the opening credits rolled through.

_"You know I have never had many patients with Romeo." He commented as the movie started._

_ "What's wrong with Romeo?" I asked._

_ "Well, first of all, he's in love with this Rosaline--- don't you think it makes him seem a little fickle? And then a few minutes later after their wedding, he kills Juliet's cousin. That's not very brilliant. Mistake after mistake. Could he have destroyed his own happiness any more thoroughly?"_

_ I sighed. "Do you want me to watch this alone?"_

_ "No, I'll mostly be watching you anyway." His fingers traced patterns across the skin of my arm, raising goose bumps, "Will you cry?"_

_ "Probably," I admitted, "if I'm paying attention."_

_ "I won't distract you then." But I felt his lips on my hair, and it was very distracting._

They say when you are changed vampire you are supposed to forget human memories, or at least that's what Edward said. But why throughout the whole damn movie was I imagining watching the whole thing with Edward as if it was the day of my 18th birthday!

"Isabella, are you okay?" Alec asked.

"Oh yeah, perfect." I lied smoothly. "But call me Bella; Isabella is my school name and my formal name." I told him.

"Right, Bella." Alec confirmed and we continued to watch the movie.

The movie passed and at the end I found myself huddled up against Alec's side with his arm around me.

Alec hit a button on the remote and the lights came on and the movie turned off.

"You ready to go back?" Alec asked.

"No." I stated,

"Won't your family worry?" Alec asked.

"Why, they know I am in the castle." I told him.

"That's true." Alec smiled.

"Tell you what; Aro will be looking for me soon so how about I walked you to your suit?" Alec offered.

"That would be okay." I smiled and we got up and I wrapped my arm around his waist while his arm was wound my shoulders.

We walked and conversed back to my room and when we arrived I heard Katie and Amy freeze so they wouldn't make noises.

"I had a good time tonight Alec, I needed it." I smiled.

"Good, I'm glad." Alec smiled. "How about I get you again tomorrow and we will go on like a hunting picnic." Alec smiled.

"Well, see I don't eat people." I told him.

"Yeah, I know, I think I can sacrifice hunting animals." Alec smiled.

"Just for me?" I tested with one eye brow raised.

"Yep, just for you." Alec smiled and leaned in toward me.

I leaned a little closer and I could feel his breath on my face. His lips came closer and soon met mine. They brushed along then broke apart.

"Goodnight Bella." Alec smiled and pecked my lips once more.

"Goodnight Alec." I smiled and watched him walk toward Aro's office. Once he was gone I walked inside my room to be ambushed with questions by my crazy sisters.

"TELL ALL!" Amy squealed.

"I don't kiss and tell." I smiled.

"No way!" Katie smiled and then yelled, "SPILL IT!!!"

And so the night went on with a full recap of my date with Alec Voultri.


	6. Chapter 5 3rd Person

Chapter 5: Next Day in Vancouver with the Cullens.

Emmett found his way to the gym while Jasper found his way to the Library. Edward has gone into the school early to look over their concert material. He studies the program instructions left my Mrs. Tipson and found that this person by the name of I.S. had three solos. _Isabella Swan. _He thought to himself. He drifted from the music and found himself playing a song that he hadn't played in over 6 months. His long pale fingers had gently brushed along the black and white keys, and without thinking he was playing a soft sweet lullaby… _Bella's Lullaby._ He hadn't heard the bell ring, or the student come in. Not even their thoughts on who the man at the piano was. He was stuck in his thoughts, and memories about Bella. He was pulled out when he heard them clapping when he had stopped.

He smiled Bella's favorite crooked smile and bowed. The girls blushed while the guys just stood there.

"Hello, I am Mr. Cullen, but you can call me Edward. I am going to be your new music teacher and I will be taking the place of Mrs. Tipson in your concert. Now correct me if I am wrong, you will have the concert the day before spring break?" Edward announced. The students cheered for spring break. Edward smiled and waved his hands up and down as a sign to settle down.

"Hey, save your voices for the concert." Edward chastised. The students all booed and Edward chuckled and silenced them again and took role.

"Melanie Stroup." He called.

"Here!" She chimed.

He read over the next name and had a hard time calling it, "Isabella… Swan…" He gulped. No one answered.

"Oh, Principal Romanelli wanted me to tell you to excuse her and her twin Katie Swan. They had a death in the family." The boy Dylan announced to Edward.

"Thank you Dylan." Edward smiled and continued done the list.

He had the student do some scales and then went over their material.

"Now get in S-A-B order." Edward told them. They looked at him weird.

"Soprano, Alto, Baritone, Bass ect." He specified, they all nodded and got in that order.

"Okay, who is Isabella's understudy?" Edward asked.

"Katie." They all told him.

"Who is Katie's understudy?" He asked.

"No-one." They said. He groaned mentally.

"Okay, who knows all of Isabella's songs?" He asked.

The girl Melanie raised her hand. "Okay you be Isabella and I will tell you all when to come in." Edward smiled and handed Melanie the mic. He started the piano and Melanie sang and then he summoned them in. They sounded good, but with more practice they would sound even better. So as they kept singing their way to the end of the period.

Edward wasn't totally focused on the concert; he was more focused on who Isabella Swan and Katie Swan were.

In gym, Emmett cam across the same problem when it was time to take role for the class Bella was supposed to be in. Although Emmett took a different approach on seeing who this Isabella girl was.

"Is anyone close with Isabella Swan?" Emmett asked his class.

No one answered.

"Can anyone describe me Isabella Swan?" Emmett asked again.

Again, no one answered.

Obviously they were going to have to be bribed.

"You get 5 extra credit points if you work with me." Emmett announced and everyone's hands went up.

Emmett pointed to a boy and a girl and told everyone else to go play basket ball.

"Okay tell me about her." Emmett pushed.

"She had your color eyes, a little reddish though, long chocolate brown hair." The girl said.

"She's really hot." The boy commented.

_Well Bella was hot in her own dorky way._

"Is she really klutzy?" Emmett asked them.

"She stumbles a bit but that's because her brothers tease her and push her around. All in love though." The girl answered.

"Okay thanks guys, 5 extra credit points." Emmett dismissed. He blew the whistle and called the class back for their actual activity, the 1 mile lap.


	7. Chapter 6 Bella's POV

Chapter Six: Italy Sunday Night before the Porters leave.

Alec had taken me out every night since I had gotten here and they were all so perfect. Tonight was my last night in Italy and Alec was taking me to the beach.

"You ready Bella?" Alec asked as I met him in the lobby. I had my bikini underneath a pair of khaki short and a white tank top.

Considering it was winter you would think you wouldn't go swimming but hey, we were vampires.

"Ready!" I smiled and he took my hand and we ran from the castle to the beach.

Alec found us a spot on the beach and set my bag down.

"You thirsty?" Alec asked

"A little, but nothing I can't manage." I smiled

"Well here, drink this." Alec smiled and handed me a red bottle.

I twisted the cap off and smelled it.

"Dear?" I asked.

"Yes Dear?" Alec smiled and started to laugh.

"Wow Alec, you're so funny." I laughed at his poor pun.

He pulled me clase and we sat on the sand watching the waves coming into shore.

The stars were out and they were beautiful. After we finished our drinks and I had comfortably rested my head against his chest. He made small circles on my back then spoke, "Bella, I don't want you to leave." Alec muttered.

The moonlight shined down on the sand making us glow instead of sparkle.

"I don't either, but I don't think I can grieve over my dead aunt forever." I laughed.

He chuckled and then changed from drawing circles on my back to drawing hearts.

We layed there with silence, just listening to the waves crash into each other. The night was absolutely peaceful and romantic. Although, though the silence worried me. Alec was breathing every so often; so I sat up.

"Something wrong Bella?" Alec asked.

"I don't know your breathing worried me." I told him.

"Oh sorry, the humans are about 10 miles east and I smell them, that's all." Alec reassured.

He stood up and held his hands out to help me up. I grabbed them and he pulled me up and he placed my hands around his neck and he placed his hands on my waist, dancing in circles.

"This is perfect." I smiled tilting my head on the side.

"So are you." Alec cooed. He kissed my forehead teasing me.

"Come with me." I told him,

"What?" Alec asked confused.

"Come back with me to Vancouver." I told him.

"Aro would never allow it" Alec sighed.

"Not even for me?" I asked with puppy eyes.

"No, not even for you." Alec cooed, "But I would do anything for you." Alec said serious.

I smiled. "You're all too kind."

"It's true." Alec smiled and kissed the tip of my nose.

Our faces just inches from each other, but our lips even closer. Alec teased by not making the first move. I smirked and moved in and his lips met mine and the sensation was miraculous. It seemed whenever we kissed we learned more about each other. There was no need to speak. Our lips locked perfectly together and the kiss got deeper and deeper as our tongues fought. Right when the kiss was a t comfortable depth, our phones went off. We pulled away and I whipped my mouth without thinking and went to go get my phone.

"It's Aro." Alec said.

"Steve." I told him. "I'm pretty sure that's my que we need to go." I told him.

Alec let out a growl and threw his phone in the water. I didn't even see it land.

"Alec, now how are we supposed to keep in touch?" I asked.

"Shit." Alec muttered and I laughed. I threw the phone back in my bag and I walked over to him and we continued where we were. I hadn't noticed the temperature change until I pulled away for a breath. I found us in the throne room of the Castle.

I breathed in a sharp breath and Ale looked up shocked as I moved him away quickly. Alec growled as he saw where we were.

"We tried to call." Aro laughed with his hands on his hips.

"Yeah about that, I need a new phone." Alec told him.

"He threw it in the ocean." I sighed and the whole room burst out with laughter.

"Come Bella, it's time to leave." Madi smiled sweetly.

I looked to Alec and pouted. He pulled me close and gave me a tight hug.

"Bye Alec." I sighed.

"Bye Bella, come back real soon." Alec chocked.

"I'll v-chat you went I get home. Promise." I told him and he tried to smile. I kissed his sad face and walked over to my family. As Derek transported us back to Vancouver I waved goodbye to Alec the whole time.


	8. Chapter 7 Bella's POV

Chapter Seven:

As soon as I had gotten zapped back to my room, I opened my laptop and video chatted with Alec the whole night. He even helped me pick out my school outfit.

"So what are you wearing?" Alec asked.

"I don't know." I told him "Come help me." I smiled and picked up my laptop. I turned on the light and turned the laptop for him to see the closet.

"ALEC!" I heard someone yell, it sounded like Jane. I turned it around,

"Hey Bella!" Jane greeted.

"Hi Jane." I smiled

"What are you two cyber love birds up to?" Jane asked.

"Jane please go away." Alec told her.

"We are picking out my outfit for school." I laughed.

"Oh oh I want to help!" Jane cheered.

"No Jane go away!" Alec growled at her.

"Alec, she's fine." I told him.

"YES!" Jane cheered.

I turned the laptop again and walked up and down the aisles in the closet over one hundred time… or so it seemed. I finally got an outfit picked by Jane and Alec and I changed and added jewelry and makeup.

"You look hot!" Jane smiled.

"You do look stunning dear." Alec smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Bella, time for school!" Madi yelled.

"Got to go, text me." I told him.

"I don't have a phone..." Alec whined.

"I'll have Derek transport you my spear." I smiled.

"Okay, love you." Alec smiled.

"Love you too." I told him and shut down my computer.

"DEREK!" I screamed.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" He said with his hands in the air.

"Here, can you transport this to Alec's bedroom?" I asked and tossed him the phone.

He groaned, "Thank you!" I shouted and got into my car. I hooked my phone up to the car and Katie got in. Alec called me as I turned the corner of my block.

"Hey Alec." I answered.

"Bella, thank god, I forgot to tell you, Aro said something about Edward Emmett and Jasper being at your school as teachers." I looked at Katie with a horrified face. She mirrored my face perfectly.

"When, how." I growled through my teeth.

"Aro told me the day you arrived but I forgot to tell you, and apparently they were kicked off the couch by Carlisle. All of them, Alice and Rosaline." Alec said.

"Rosalie." I corrected.

"Whatever." Alec said, Katie and I giggled.

"Okay thanks Alec; I have to go face hell." I told him.

"Right, text me what happens." Alec said.

"Okay see you later." I told him and hung up.

"Oh my god Bella, what's going to happen to you?" Katie asked terrified.

"I don't know Katie, but I'm not allowing his to stomp on my heart again." I vowed.

Katie and I were already late so we ran to the music building and went through the back door. I prayed to the good lord that he wasn't the teacher but the good lord never did like vampires. We got in our spots before the teacher even walked in.

"Okay everyone, settle down." A man with pale skin, bronze hair and liquid gold eyes hosted. It was _him._

_OMG! ALEC!!! EDWARD IS MY MUSIC TEACHER!!! HE'LL BE DIRECTING THE CONCERT!!!! DNT TXT BACK JUST AN FYI!_

"Excuse me Miss, but would you like to share your text message?" Edward was talking to me but he hadn't seen my face yet. Every time I looked at him he was paying attention to someone or something else.

"No, I don't believe the class would like to hear about my boyfriend and my personal life." I spat at him making sure every word stung like hell. Edward's face fell when he saw me immortal, guaranteed.

"Yes well, let's begin shall we?" He asked the class but kept eye contact with me. In my eyes I made sure there was a mixture of hurt, hatred, and pure evil.

"Oh my gawd Bella, is that him?!" Katie asked telepathically.

"Yep. Woo-hoo right? This is going to be so god damn awkward!" I yelled at her in my mind.

"We can transfer if you want." She offered politely.

"I might take you up on that offer, but we need to see where Emmett is working first. He has always loved me like a sister; he will tell me the truth." I told her. And he would, I believed that only Esme, Alice, Emmett and Carlisle truly loved me.

"Please, Please, Please, have Amy or someone call us out or something." I begged.

"I'll try." Katie said.

"Okay gentlemen come sit in the seat behind me and ladies let's try white horse." Edward directed.

"Oh great, one of the may I sing by myself." I muttered under my breath.

"Good luck." Katie smiled.

Edward handed me the mic and I took it quickly and Edward started to play.

_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known__[Chorus]__  
I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around__[Chorus]__  
I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around_

Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know

And there you are on your knees,  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now  
And it's too late for you and your white horse  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now

Once I was finished, the whole class gave me a standing ovation.

"Bella that was the best you have ever sung." Katie commented in my ear and gave me a hug.

"Just looked at the bastard on the piano." I told her.

"If that's what it takes." She muttered.

I stared Edward down and he was blown away, but then called up the boys and called down the girls.

The boys sang making my way back to you and Edward worked with them a little.

"Isabella Swan, Derek Porter, please report to my office immediately!" Principal Romanelli announced over the intercom. I decided to have some fun with my power and Edward's. I let my shield down and yelled in my mind, "Yeah bitch suck it!!" I pulled it back up and waited to see his reaction. He quickly turned to see me walked out and his eyes were huge and wide with surprise and I laughed an evil laugh and walked away. I knew it was Derek who called us out so I walked to the main entrance.

"Why did I have Amy call us out?" Derek asked.

"Edward is my music director!" I told him is a hushed yell.

"Please." I moaned.

"Fine, but I am transporting you back for gym and algebra." He said.

"Deal." I smiled. I walked into the nearest bathroom and he stood behind the door and he zapped me to Volterra. I was standing in the lobby, and I apparently scared Gianna.

"Oh, Hello Isabella. You here for Alec?" She smiled sweetly.

"Yes, is he available?" I asked.

"He will be once he knows that you're here." She smiled. "He has already had 2 hissy fits today." Gianna smirked.

I laughed, "Can you let him know I am here?" I asked and she hit a button on her head seat.

"Yes, Gianna." Alec answered; his honey filled voice filled my ears.

"You have a guest in the lobby." She told him.

"How important?" Alec asked.

"Oh, very very important." She smiled at me.

"I'll be there in a second." I heard him tell her and a door opened from behind me. I spun around to see Alec.

"Bella!" Alec cheered.

"Alec." I smiled and ran to him. I swung my arm around him and he held me tight into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Alec asked.

"I ditched music and lunch to see you."

"But isn't Cullen your teacher?" Alec asked.

"Yes, but Derek got me out and transported me."

"So what are you missing?" Alec asked.

"Biology, Interior design, music and lunch." I smiled. "I just have to be back in time for gym and Algebra." I told him

"So how long is that?" He asked.

"Like 3 hours." I nodded

"Amazing, Bella the rebel a total bad ass." Alec smiled and kissed my lips.

"Aro!" Gianna warned us and Alec quickly pulled me to his side. The guards opened the doors and Aro came into the room.

"Heidi where did Alec go?" Aro asked.

"BELLA!" Heidi greeted and ran passed Aro to give me a hug.

"Heidi!" I smiled.

"Oh, I see." Aro smiled. "Isabella, I think you may be the next ruler, my guard seems to listen to you more than they listen to me." Aro joked.

"No thank you, you can have the job." I told him. Aro chuckled. "Sorry for the unexpected surprise, rough first period at school." I told him.

"May I?" Aro asked. I nodded and put down my shield and gave him a high five. We found that if I give him a high five, he would only see what I wanted him to see. If I gave him a hand shake he would see my whole mind if I let him.

"So sorry Isabella must be tough." Aro apologized.

"Yeah well as long as I have Alec." I said and kissed his cheek.

Alec pulled me closer and then spoke, "Aro, can I take my hunting hours early?"

"Yes Alec, see you later Isabella." Aro said and Alec took me hunting.

**Hello and welcome to my all time favorite story i have written. sorry for not giving you an authors note, i kept writing and forgetting it. :) I like this story because of the way Bella is treating Edward and I think that we should see Bella with someone else besides Edward or Jacob... so why not make it the "bad guy" :) anyway thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. loves Carrie**


	9. Chapter 8 Bella's POV

Chapter Eight:

Alec and I went hunting for 2 hours and then both Jane and Heidi joined Alec and I in a lunging session bashing Edward and talking about our histories. We were laughing at a joke that I had made up when I had a text. _Derek._

_5 minutes till u need 2 b in the lobby.-Derek._

I sighed, "You have to go?" Heidi asked bummed.

"Yeah I have 5 minutes to be in the lobby." I told them.

"I'll walk you out." Alec smiled and helped me off the beanbag. I have Jane and Heidi hugs and they left the common room.

"Bella, when's your concert?" Alec asked.

"Valentine's day." I told him.

"Okay, just wondering." He smiled. I raised an eyebrow and he kissed my lips and then we ran to the lobby. He gave me one more kiss and I disappeared from the lobby to the corner of the gym building. I hurried in and I was the first one to change. Emmett was waiting for the class to come out so he was propped against the bleachers.

I ran to him at human speed and yelled, "Well look who it is Emmett Cullen." His head shot up and he smiled.

"There she is, Miss Isabella Swan." He smiled, "Look at you all immortal!" Emmett muttered as He scooped me up in a big bear hug.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!" I asked him.

"Long story short, we were all mope asses on the couch and Carlisle forced us to get a job." Emmett said. "Edward, Jasper and I got jobs in the school system and Rose and Al got jobs at the mall."

"Yeah, I already had that bastard today." I huffed.

"Ouch you are going to be a toughie to get back." Emmett boomed.

"I ain't going back no where the only people who loved me were you Alice Esme and Carlisle. And you know it!" I told him harshly.

"Bella you know that is only 75% not true." He said. "Rose was the only one in the family, who didn't like you, but when we left she saw how much joy you brought to the family and how when we left how sad the family was, she likes you now." Emmett said harshly.

"Psh, yeah right, if all of you loved me sooo much why did you leave." I asked.

"Your 18th birthday was fricking hell Bella. Edward did want you in anymore danger; he wanted to have you live a normal life, for you to have a soul."

"Yeah well about 20 minutes after he left me in the forest, Laurent got to me and killed me damn it, for all I care he can piss and die in a hole." I told him.

"Bella, don't do this to him, he loves you." Emmett begged.

"Too late, it already started!" I yelled but only loud enough for him to hear me. "The hell, it started first period this morning." I told him.

"By the way Em, in school Its Isabella, outside of school call me whatever you want." I told him and walked over to Katie, Derek and Amy who had watched the whole thing.

Emmett took role and had us climbing ropes, jogging around the track and Amy Katie and I locked up all the places, while Derek came in 4th. The bell rang and the period was over.

"Isabella." Emmett called me over while everyone headed in to get changed,

"What's up?" I asked more cooled off then I was at the beginning of the period.

"Where do I stand, Good or Bad?" Emmett asked.

"Em, you are good, you always were." I told him.

"That's coach to you." He played.

"See you later coach." I smiled and changed.


	10. Chapter 9 Bella's POV

**This is my favorite chapter!!!! :) REVIEW**

Chapter Nine

Gym was last period and I had practice after school for chorus. The day was like an Edward sandwich. Edward was first period and last activity. Kind of like the bun. The middle was pure hell of me dreading the next Edward activity. I decided on my way to hell I would call my angel Alec for guidance.

Alec picked up on the second ring, "Hey Bella how was gym?"

"Good, Emmett apologized…kind of. He's on the good side so. Any way I miss you." I complained.

"Yeah, me too. So where are you going next?" Alec asked.

"Music, I'm done school so now I have practice till 5." I told him.

"Ugh, I wish I could cut is scenes from here." Alec growled.

I laughed, "Now Alec, even though he a pain in my ass and on the bad side, we can't kill him kill him, we have to crush him first." I laughed.

"Right." Alec laughed.

"Look, I'll call you tonight after practice, as soon as I'm done." I told him.

"Alright, I love you." Alec cooed.

"I love you too." I told him and hung up.

I walked into the cafeteria and no one was in there. Suddenly the door slammed behind me. I jumped 7 feet and got into a defensive crouch. It was Edward. He had locked us in the cafeteria.

"What the hell do you want?" I spat at him

"5 minutes to talk to you." Edward pleaded.

"Let me out Edward." I growled at him.

"Please Bella." He begged.

"Isabella to you." I snarled, and then I remember that here was a back door at the corner of the room. I ran to the door as fast as I could but Edward was already there.

"Please." Edward begged.

I looked at my phone, "2 minutes starting… now." I told him.

"I am sooo sorry I led about what I said to you in the forest, I have always loved you and wanted you and what I said there was lies Isabella, all lies." Edward said "My family had nothing to do with what I said there and they love you so much, and so do I." Edward finished with 15 seconds left.

"You have 15 seconds left." I told him.

"And we still love the Bella Swan we left in Forks?" Edward said with question in his voice.

"Yeah, well Bella Swan stopped at immortality, now Its Isabella Porter." I spat at him.

"Well, we love both of you." Edward smiled trying to lighten the mood that wasn't working.

"Well since you decided to skip my class today, can we go over your solos?" Edward asked.

"What you didn't like my White Horse?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, it was well done." He said as I walked toward stage where there was a table set up for all his paperwork.

"Well have you gone over my solos?" I asked like a diva.

"No, not entirely." He said.

"Then the ones you went over are all handpicked by me, all about me and heart break." I told him with my hands on my hips

"Yes well, it's a Valentine's Day concert." He laughed. I hadn't realized that he was slowly leading me to the stage.

He handed me the microphone and walked over to the piano.

"Gotta request?" He asked.

"Ha-ha so funny." I said sarcastically. I held out my hand for him to hand me my solo book. He threw it to me and I flipped through the pages and picked my favorite.

"Gravity, page 11." I told him. He nodded and flipped through his sing book. He played the opening and I started to sing.

_Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone.__[CHORUS:]__  
Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me.__[CHORUS]_

You hold me without touch.  
You keep me without chains.  
I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your reign.

You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.  
When I thought that I was strong.  
But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone.

I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on  
the ground.  
But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go.  
The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down

**(Gravity by: Sara Bareilles) **

I finished and Edward clapped and smiled. He was trying to break the ice and it wasn't working.

"Your pick next." I told him.

"I don't know how about…" He trailed off flipping through the book.

"I got it World of Chances" I told him.

"Whatever you say." Edward nodded and got the music.

_You've got a face for a smile, you know  
A shame you waste it  
When you're breaking me slowly but I've_

Got a world of chances, for you  
I've got a world of chances, for you  
I've got a world of chances  
Chances that you're burning through.

I've got a paper and pen  
I go to write a goodbye  
And that's when I know I've

Got a world of chances, for you  
I've got a world of chances, for you  
I've got a world of chances  
Chances that you're burning through

Ohhhhhh I'm going my own way  
My faith has lost its strength again  
And Ohhhhhh It's been too hard to say  
We're falling off the edge again

We're at the end  
We're at the end

Maybe you'll call me someday  
Hear the operator say the numbers no good  
And that she had

A world of chances, for you  
She had a world of chances, for you  
She had a world of chances  
Chances you were burning through  
Chances you were burning through  
Chances you were burning through Ohh

You've got a face for a smile, you know

"Let's go over you closing song." Edward suggested. My closing was Missing You; So Edward wasn't playing the piano. He handed me the wobbly stand that tilted when you pushed it. It helps when you danced with it and we went over my choreography.

"Edward can I have your keys, the jeep lost its battery." Emmett interrupted the choreography.

"Hey Bells." Emmett greeted when he saw us working on the concert.

"Hey Em." I greeted.

"Seriously, Emmett we are in the middle of something." Edward told him.

"No Edward Emmett can help." I smiled an evil smile.

"Oh no, I don't do show tunes that's Eddie's category of experience." Emmett said. I laughed. "I just want to go home." Emmett said.

"Join the club." I told him glaring at Edward.

"Edward, you were so desperate you held her hostage?" Emmett asked him.

"Dude here." Edward said and tossed him the keys. "Leave them in the ignition." Edward ordered.

"Please Emmett." I pouted.

He looked at Edward then to me. "No thanks." Emmett cracked a smile and left the cafeteria.

"Let's go through it as if it were real."Edward said and I nodded.

Edward hit play and I started to sing.

_I cant stand another night  
Stand another night without you_

Since you've been away  
Everything's don't seem like they used to be  
Between you & me  
Cause im missing you  
Im missing you, love

I'm missing you  
I'm missing you, love  
I'm missing you, love  
I'm missing you, love

Yeah yeah yeah  
Everyday everyday that you gone  
I'm singing out that sad song  
If loving you is wrong  
Then it must be wrong  
Even if when im gone  
Our love is strong  
You're the one I want  
You're my number one  
I love you, not a fashion  
I need to love your passion  
But love is everlasting

Since you've been away  
Everything's don't seem like they used to be  
Between you & me  
Cause im missing you  
Im missing you, love

Im missing you  
Im missing you, love  
Im missing you, love  
Im missing you, love

When im out on the road  
Roking them shows  
Opening monical  
Making you go  
What a ? you search  
And glamorous  
But I miss you church  
Yeah I miss you church  
I spent all my time  
With you & me  
My minds on you  
Cause all I want is missing you

Since you've gone away  
Everything's don't seem like they used to be  
Between you & me  
Cause im missing you  
Im missing you, love

Im missing you  
Im missing you, love  
Im missing you, love  
Im missing you, love

Without your love  
You girl like ? love  
Cant live without your love  
Whats it like without your love  
The whole world sucks without your love  
Cant live without your love  
Cant live without your love  
What me without your love

As I finished my phone went off and I ran to my purse.

"Tacos." I answered.

"Bella?" Katie asked.

"Hey Katie." I laughed,

"Where are you?!" Katie asked with worry in her voice.

"HE HELD ME HOSTAGE TO GO OVER THE MUSIC!" I told her.

"No way, you want us to break you out?" She asked.

"No, I'm almost done. I probably won't be home tonight, I'll probaly go to Italy." I told her.

"You just saw him for 3 hours!" Katie spat.

"Yeah, but he is worried about me and you know who now that he's back." I told her.

"He doesn't trust you?" She asked.

"No it's not that, I don't know, he doesn't want to see me hurt again." I told her.

"Well, Jacob called." She said.

"really?!" I screeched. I had missed him so much.

"Yeah, he wants you to go down there, he can't get patrol off." Katie relayed.

"Okay, I'll call him later." I told her.

"Alright, I'll pack you your suitcase." She laughed,

"Thank you." I cooed.

"Have fun." Katie laughed.

"Gee thanks." I told her sarcastically and hit the end button.

Edward was playing my lullaby that I hadn't heard in forever.

"Why are you going to Italy?" Edward asked.

"None of your beeswax." I spat.

"You're not going to the Voultri are you?" He asked.

"Edward that is none of your business." I told him again.

"The hell it is." He roared.

"How about you go to Hell." I told him.

"TELL ME!!" He yelled his face just inches from mine.

"NO." I told him, His lips smashed into mine. I didn't kiss back, I just pulled back.

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled and slapped him hard across the face. I grabbed my solo book and my bag and busted out of the cafeteria.

I grabbed my phone and hit Alec's contact,

"Hey Baby, you done?" Alec answered.

"Oh hell yes. He held me hostage because of skipping his class and then when Katie called to see if I was going to Italy, I said yes, he heard the conversation and he thought I was going to the Voultri to do something dangerous, he demanded to know and he kissed me!" I yelled and docked my phone to my car.

Alec didn't respond. "Alec, you there?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm here. I am debating whether or not to kill him when I have Aro call him to Italy.

"Oh please, he is seriously ticking me off." I told him

"I'll schedule it myself." Alec said.

"No, no, we will have to get another music director; we'll give the choir whiplash from all the new teachers." I told him.

"I'll meet you in the throne room around 6:30." Alec confirmed

"I love you Alec, and only you." I told him honestly.

"Yeah, I love you too Bella." Alec said and hung up.

I pulled into the driveway and into the garage. There on the couch Derek and Amy were making out.

"Yeah, okay Bella's home." I announced and shielded my eyes.

"Oh and like we enjoyed your show in the thron room. " Amy chastised.

"Katie, I need you!" I whined.

"What happen?" Katie asked.

"He demanded to know where I was going in Italy and I wouldn't tell him so he kissed me." I yelled.

"NO WAY! JERK!" Amy commented

I nodded, "Did you kiss back?!" Katie asked.

"No, oh God No!"

"Oh well good." Derek commented.

"I want my Alec." I stomped my floor and crossed my arms.

"Well here, you are already packed." Katie smiled.

"Thank you. I think I'm going to change though." I told her.

"I knew you were going to do that so there is an extra pair in the front pocket." Katie smiled.

"I love you." I smiled and walked into the bathroom. I changed into Abercrombie active pants with a sweat shirt.

"Katie can I borrow your chocolate knot Uggs?" I asked.

"Heads." Katie called.

"Thank you, see you tomorrow." I told her.

"I'll bring you back after choir." Derek said I nodded and he transported me to Volterra.

**Okay, I love that chapter!!!!!! Anyway thanks for the reviews :) love carrie**


	11. Chapter 10 Bella's POV

Chapter Ten

"Bella!" Jane screeched as I put my suitcase down.

"Hey Jane." I greeted.

"Here, I got you disinfectant lip gloss." Jane smiled and handed me the tube.

"Did you want Alec to know?" Gianna asked.

"Yes, let him know I'm here please." I told her over Jane's shoulder has she hugged me tight,

"Jane get off of Isabella." Caius told her as he walked in.

"Hello Isabella." Caius greeted.

"Hello Caius." I smiled sweetly.

"Alec is still on duty, you have seemed to come early." Caius informed.

"That's okay; she can hang out with me and Heidi." Jane smiled.

Caius nodded and walked back out.

"Did you still want me to tell him?" Gianna asked.

"When he comes to the lobby." I smiled.

"Yes ma'am." Gianna said and Jane led me to the common room.

I took the bean bag I was sitting in earlier today and Jane did the same.

"So you really love him don't you?" Jane smiled.

"I do, even though we have only been together, what 4-5 days." I laughed.

"Yeah, but Alec doesn't seem to have a problem with it." Jane smiled.

"I don't either." I told her.

"So what happen today? Alec broke 2 vases and almost cracked the marble in the garden statue!" Jane asked.

"Did he really?!" I gasped.

"He was really upset."

"I went to 'practice' and then he held me hostage and then when Katie called to see if I was coming here tonight he overheard us use Italy so he thought I was doing something dangerous and then I wouldn't tell him then he cornered me and kissed me." I explained.

"Wow." Jane said, her mouth and 'o'.

"He was that pissed?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah." Jane nodded." I haven't seen anyone piss him off as much as Edward did." Jane said serious.

"The thing is Edward has no idea about me dating Alec." I told her.

"Well what about Katie, doesn't Katie think about it?" She asked.

"I've had my shield up around her." I told her.

"Absolutely amazing." Jane commented.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Jane called.

"Hey Bella, you ready?" Alec asked.

"Yeah, see you later Jane." I smiled and walked out of the common room with Alec's hand in mine.

Alec led me up more secret stairs and elevators and soon we stopped in an open room. We were looking out over Volterra and all of Italy.

"Alec, this is beautiful." I smiled.

"That's what I thought until you were next to me." Alec said.

"You are so corny you know." I teased.

"Hey, that took me a long time to think up." Alec played and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." Alec whispered as the sunset at the horizon of the city around us.

We sat in the corner of the tower watching the sun set and the moon and stars come out. He held me tight on his lap and everything was absolutely magnificent.

"Alec, Jane told me what happen when I told you." I informed.

"Yeah, I know. I heard." Alec sighed.

"You didn't have to be so upset." I told him.

"Yeah, I did." Alec said. "I had to take my anger out on something. Bella that freak kissed you!" Alec said sternly.

"Well, it's not going to happen again, I can promise you that." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"No, right here." Alec pouted and pointed to his lips.

I giggled and kissed his lips softly. He pulled me closer and my arms wrapped around his neck and my finger tangled in his hair.

"I love you so much Bella." Alec breathed.

"As do I Alec. I love you too." I whispered.

For the rest of the night, we sat there kissing, making conversation, just gazing out to the moon and gazing into each other's eyes and like every other date Alec has taken me on, it was always amazing.

***

The morning came too fast, Alec and I were up in the tower all night. Alec and I headed back down and we went our separate ways to get changed. I had used Heidi's room since it was bigger than Jane's and she let me. I found that Katie had packed me a black tank top with jewelry attached and my grayish cardigan. I found a gray washed jean skirt and black wedged heels with black leggings. I changed and added my earrings and necklace and walked out and there was Heidi and Jane talking to Amy and Katie over video chat.

"Hey there's the dirty little stay out now." Heidi teased.

"Hey Bella." Amy and Katie greeted as I came into the picture.

"Hi guys." I smiled.

"So what did you two do last night?" Katie asked

"He brought me up to the tower and we hung out there the whole night." I smiled.

"That's it?" Amy asked.

"Yes, it was so romantic, we watched the sun set and it was just--- uh I love him!" There were no words to describe how sweet he is.

"Aw, that's cute… I guess." Katie shrugged.

"Yeah, so seriously that's all the dim wit did with you?" Jane asked.

"Yes, and I'm fine with that." I told them. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go meet Alec for tea in the garden." I told them.

"Bella, you're vampire, you don't drink tea." Amy pointed out.

"You are a dumb blonde." I told her teasingly. She stuck her tongue out at me and I walked out of the room.

I walked downstairs and on my way admired the art work on the wall. There were several paintings of Aro, Marcus and Caius. But at the end of the hallway I walked forward more there was a painting of Carlisle. There on the bottom there was a plaque. Inscribed in the gold read: _Carlisle Cullen 1875, even though he is not with us, he will always have a spot on our guard._ His blonde hair was still blonde but it was more of a dirty blonde. Where his gold eyes should be, were a gold red, an obvious sign he was sill converting when they painted it. I had missed their family so much. Esme's loving motherly touch when she held you close, Carlisle's stories of happier days when you were down, Alice's perkiness and her enthusiasm as she went shopping and came bursting through the door as Jasper had a huge frown on his face from shopping with his wife all day. Jasper was fascinating just to watch as he breezed through his books. Rosalie was a piece of work as you would mindlessly watch her talk to herself in the mirror. But Emmett was priceless, he had his blonde moments but then again they evened out with the smarter moments. Emmett was the brother I never had. He was there comforting you and could make you laugh in any scenario. He was truly a big teddy bear.

I continued to make my way down the hall to the stairs and passed Gianna.

"Goof Morning Miss Isabella." Gianna greeted.

"Good Morning Gianna, sleep well?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you." She smiled and returned to work I walked into the garden where Alec was waiting, sipping his blood out of a china tea cup, priceless no doubt.

"Good Morning Princess." Alec smiled as I sat down next to him.

"Morning." I smiled and curled up next to him.

"Blood?" He asked,

"Please." I smiled and he leaned forward to grab the cup.

"Warm blood." I asked.

"Yep."

I decided to smell it first because it smelled horrible.

"Human Blood?" I seethed.

"No, it's elk, I swear." He said innocently.

Suddenly there was booming laughter coming from inside the castle.

"FELIX!" Alec shouted.

Alec got up and ran inside and closed the door behind him.

"You son of a bitch! Why would you do that?!" Alec yelled and I heard a snap and a scream to follow. I quickly put down the tea cup and ran inside.

"ALEC!" I yelled.

Alec had pulled Felix's arm off. The arm was twitching on the other side of the room while Alec was on top of Felix.

"Alec, off Now." I demanded. Alec was set to kill him. Alec slowly got up and I helped Felix off the ground and grabbed his arm and held it to his socket as the venom repaired his arm.

"Gee someone can't take a joke!" Felix snarled.

"Not when it was my cup." I told him

"Oh gee sorry Bella, I thought it was Alec's." Felix apologized.

"Thank God I didn't drink it." I mumbled.

Suddenly my phone went off, my ringtone sexy bitch played. It was a text from Katie:

_HOW HARD DID YOU HIT HIM?! YOU LEFT A MARK!_

She wrote and sent a picture. I started to crack up. "Alec… look… at this." I told him between breaths. He took my phone and started to crack up and he showed Felix the phone.

"That's priceless." Felix laughed.

"What's priceless?" Aro asked as he walked out

"Bella, bitch slapped Edward Cullen yesterday and left a mark." Felix laughed and handed him the phone.

"Good job Isabella. You must have put a lot of force behind it." Aro complimented

"Not really, I am still new born." I told them

"That's right, only a year." Felix stated.

"Yep." I nodded.

My phone went off again and Aro handed me my phone.

_10 seconds_ Derek texted. I kissed Alec goodbye and ran to the lobby and Heidi handed me my suitcase and bag.

I waved goodbye and I was placed in the back woods of the school.


	12. Chapter 11 Bella's POV

Chapter Eleven

The concert was tonight and Alec said that Aro double booked him with work after the incident with Felix, so he wouldn't be able to make it. I wasn't pissed, I was more disappointed that he couldn't come but Brett reassured that he was going to record it. During the concert I had to go through 4 wardrobes changed, and I hadn't talked to Edward ever since the hostage. I can't keep a straight face in class either after the picture Katie sent me. Even though the mark was gone by the time I saw him in the hallway I kept the picture saved in my phone.

School passed by quickly and I had gotten several single roses asking me out or to dinner. Emmett sent me one just because. His card said, _to my little sister, thanks for putting Eddiekinz in place. _I was on my way to gym last period and as usual I was the first one out of the locker room so I had time with Emmett.

"Bella, I give you a round of applause." He said and started clapping. I took a bow "You must have put a lot of force behind that slap, I'm proud of you."

"Katie sent me a picture and now it's saved on my phone." I laughed,

"Esme even laughed and Carlisle didn't know how to treat it, Esme had to go out and buy a t-bone for Edward to ice it" Emmett laughed and I was on my knees cracking up.

"Go to your squad and laugh, they're coming." Emmett laughed and I walked over to Katie and Amy who were just coming out. I told them what Emmett said and they started cracking up too.

Gym quickly ended and I unlocked my car to get in when there was a note on my dashboard.

_Bella can't wait to see you again. I am truly sorry for what my brother has done to you. Both for leaving and the harassment when held you hostage. I am proud of you for leaving a mark._

_ Your Sister always, _

_ Alice Cullen_

_P.S I'll be your wardrobe assistant during the concert._

_P.P.S I have a yellow Porsche so I used my keys to get in your car :) love ya _

I laughed, Alice will be Alice. I drove home and changed into outfit one. On my bed, I found a bouquet of roses.

To: My Bella on Valentine's Day

Love: Alec

_AWWWW_ he sent me flowers, how sweet. I put my iPod on my dock and blared my music. I applied my makeup and the room was shaking due to the music. In my mirror I saw Colin come in.

"GEEZ Bella is it loud enough?!" He chastised.

"Yeah." I told him and nodded; He came in and turned it down a little. It was 6:30 and I had to be there at 7 for warm-ups I was leaving early to see and chat with Alice.

"Guys I'm leaving early for wardrobe." I told them

"Alright, good luck, we will be there in the back." Steve called.

I got back in my car and I drove off to school. I parked in back and walked toward the cafeteria where the concert was going to be held. I walked into the double doors that were already open and there was Edward, Esme and Carlisle helping set up for the concert.

"ESME!" I cried and jogged to her.

"BELLA!" She greeted and gave me a huge hug.

"I missed you so much." She breathed.

"I did to." I told her.

"Good job with that slap." She whispered. Edward growled. I laughed.

"Thank you, you sound like the rest of your family. I got props from Emmett and I got a note from Alice." I smiled.

"Hello Bella." Carlisle greeted.

"Carlisle." I greeted.

"Immortality suits you well darling." Carlisle commented as he gave me hug.

"Thank you I think so too." I smiled. "Well, I would love to stay and chat but I came early to talk to Alice." I told them.

"Good luck dear." Esme smiled and I disappeared to go find Alice. I walked behind the curtain and knocked on the dressing room door.

"Alice?" I called.

"COME IN!" A tiny voice called. _Defiantly Alice._

"Alice, you in here?" I called.

"BELLA!" She cried and tackled me into a hug.

"Oh Bella, I missed you so much."

"Me too Alice." I told her.

"Come on let me show you your dresses." Alice suggested.

"Alice, I didn't come early to put on dresses." I laughed, so she drug me to the couch.


	13. Chapter 12 Bella's POV

Chapter Twelve

Alice and I caught up with each other and she 'fixed' my makeup.

"Alice, we need Bella." Edward knocked on the door. I held up my phone, and she cracked up when she saw the picture of Edward.

"Alice now." Edward growled.

"I'll be watching back stage." Alice smiled and I nodded and opened the door. Edward stood at the door and his arm touched the opposite door post and I ducked under and got to my place on stage.

Principal Romanelli introduced Edward and welcomed their families. Edward gave his corny speech on how hard we all worked hard, considering he was the new teacher. Katie and I held back our laughter, but we shut up when Edward turned around and introduced that I was up. I sang Gravity and as I sang, I saw my family Colin walk in with Derek and Rosalie walked in with Emmett and my family and the Cullens came in and sat near each other.

As I sang, "Something always brings me back to you. It never takes too long. No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone." Alec, Jane and Heidi walked in. My face light up, I could feel it. I soon finished I saw a few parents who had tears in their eyes. I walked off stage and ran to change while the rest of choir sang.

Alice brushed out the wrinkles and hung the dress up and I changed into a one shouldered purple ruffle dress with white satin heels.

Next up was a World of Chances.

The songs flowed smoothly into my solo and I started, when I got to the part of Maybe you'll all me someday Hear the operator say the numbers no good And that she had A world of chances, for you. I thought to myself, I had a world of chances for Edward to come back and find me. He would've been my knight in shining armor if he didn't leave, who knows where we would be if he didn't. Married, still dating? Or would we still not have worked like we thought we would have. But I had Alec and he was all I needed.

I finished and the whole crowd clapped and bowed. Alice had two songs to dress me. The boys were singing making my way back to you and I had just finished slipping on my simple black halter dress with a simple diamond accent in the center. I got on my black ankle heels and walked out behind the curtain and watched Alec listen to the concert. Jane spotted me and nudged Heidi and Alec and pointed to me. They waved and I fluttered my fingers.

"Bella, you forgot your microphone." Alice whispered.

I quickly met her where she was and grabbed it from her. "Thanks Alice."

"This will be Isabella's last solo, then she will be closing us with help from Dylan." Edward said and everyone clapped and I walked back out.

"This is White Horse." I announced and gave Edward the nod to start. His fingers started to play and I started to sing. Edward and I added a big moving part to boost the tempo so people wouldn't fall asleep; Emmett had the thought of adding special effects. But what I didn't know was the special affect was rain.

"There in my rearview mirror disappearing now And it's too late for you and your white horse  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa Try and catch Me now Oh, it's too late To catch me now."

When I started to sing Whoa Whoa, the rain affect started and there was the sound of rain falling. Though luckily I wasn't getting wet. It was one of those rain illusion machines. A huge smiled came across when I thought I was going to get wet and I did my big finish. This seemed like my ending but there was so much more.

"YEAH ISABELLA!" Derek and Colin shouted and if I could I would have blushed. The first row back section there was the Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and then a few empty seats next to her was Madi, Steve, Derek, Amy, Colin, and Brett.

I bowed and walked back to the dressing room. My last dress was Zebra Silk with a neon blue bow under my bust. Wasn't my first pick but I needed a party dress. My phone when off as I was about to leave, it was a text from Alec, _Well done, you are doing great. Love you Alec._

"Aww." I sighed.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Oh nothing." I told her and erased the text

"Now this is called Missing you and this will be done by Dylan and Isabella." Edward smiled and everyone smiled and cheered. To start the song Dylan and I were hiding when I started to sing. And eventually we showed our self

Dylan and I had everyone clapping and dancing, then the choir had secretly had a cocktail dress on and the guys had a dress shirt and dress pants on and the ripped off their choir robes and they started to dance behind us. It was kind of corny but it got the crowd going. There was a really dark part that was done by the CD and while it came on, Carlisle spotted Alec, Jane and Heidi. His face was a look of panic and luckily we only had 30 seconds left in the song.

"KATIE!" I called my mind.

"I know I'm on it when we are done."

"I'll be out as soon as I am done getting changed." I told her.

"Got it, go, you are on." Katie shooed me out of her mind and I finished. Dylan and I joined hands with the rest of the choir and we all took a bow. Alec, Jane and Heidi were cheering and while we waited for the crowd to settle down, Alec was mouthing sweet things to me and I smiled and winked at him. I ran back stage and changed in 2 minutes flat, back to my blue dress with black lace. I sprinted to Alec as humanly as possible.

"We haven't broken any laws." Carlisle told them, Edward was already with his family and ready to kill them.

"ALEC!" I squealed and his strong arms caught me and twirled me around and kissed my =lips softly. He let me down and I looked over to the Cullens and their eyes were wide with astonishment. Edward's face was full of pure horror and it was priceless.


	14. Chapter 13 Bella's POV

Chapter Thirteen

"I'm sorry, did I miss something?" Alice asked terrified.

"Alec, you know the Cullens right." I asked angelically.

"Of course. Nice to see you all again." Alec smiled wrapping his arm around my waist possessively.

"You did amazing Bella." Heidi commented.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Yes Love, you were outstanding." Alec smiled and kissed my temple.

"Thank you." I purred and he pecked my lips.

"Bella!" My family chimed and walked toward us.

"Alec." They chimed again

"Hello Porters and Swan." He winked noticing there were humans around

"Bella said you couldn't make it Aro pilled you with work?" Brett asked as they did some man handshake.

"He did, but thanks to his amazing sister and his girl friend's best friend he got it done." Jane smirked.

"Aw thanks guys." I smiled and gave them a group hug.

Suddenly Edward exploded. "You and him seriously?!" He booked.

"Yes, what's it to ya?" I spat

"That's worse then you and Mike Newton." Edward seethed.

"Watch it Cullen." Alec warned

"Hey can we take this outside, we aren't the only ones in here." Derek cautioned,

"Damn right." Edward muttered.

"Bring it." Alec played

"Alec, I swear you walk out that door." Jane threatened

"I'll go with them." I told the two families calmly and I humanly ran to catch up with Alec.

"Bella, really you are dating him?" Edward's eyes full of heart break

"Obviously." I told him and crossed my arms.

"Why?" Edward asked. I didn't answer

"Did he force you to date him?" Edward asked furious

"What, no. Alec loves me and fixed things when you couldn't!" I yelled at him. "You never loved me. I was a pathetic human who was just a way to pass time. A TOOL EDWARD A TOOL!!" I continued.

"Bella, you need to know that I never used you. I always loved you. I went back to Forks 6 months later to come and get you; I was going to give you this." He yelled back but not with as much hate in his voice as I did. Edward held out a box that held a ring Alec and gasped.

"Well you could have. About 20 minutes after you left me, Laurent found me and killed me. 20 minutes Edward. 20 MINUTES!" I screamed at him.

"I hate being like this Edward. I hate it. You were right you are a monster, and you know what. I am too." I told him. Edward leaned up against the wall as I jabbed my finger in his chest.

"You are a selfish bitch!" I yelled.

"Let's go Alec." I muttered.

"If you ever touch or kiss my girlfriend again you will be sorry." Alec threatened.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Edward challenged.

"This." Alec smiled and cut his scenes. Edward dropped to the ground and Edward lie in the fetal position.

"Alright Alec, let him up. He does have a family." I told him.

Alec let him up but Edward stayed in the fetal position just sitting up. Alec held the door open for me and we walked in and everyone's eyes were full of fright and horror.

As we walked in, Heidi did too. "Alec, good news, Aro just called and said that he is letting you stay for a month and Jane and I will go back next Wednesday if that is alright with Madi and Steve." Heidi smiled.

I looked to Madi and Steve. "Sounds fine." Madi smiled.

"Yes, that's wonderful Alec!" I cheered and he kissed my lips once more.

Colin and Derek came over to congratulate him and I walked over to Katie Amy Heidi and Jane. "This is going to be drama fest 101" Amy and Katie snickered.

We all laughed and walked outside to the parking lot. "I'll see you at home." I told Amy and Katie.

"You guys need a ride back?" I asked Heidi and Jane.

"No Aro gave us his red McLaren and we will just follow." They smiled.

"Alec come ride with me." I called and he causally jogged over. We got in and I hit the gas. At the stop sign in the parking lot I looked out my rear view mirror and saw Edward stumbled out to his car, kicking around something that looked like a ring. He picked it up and threw it in the forest.

Alec and I were silent the whole ride home, once we got to the house Brett and Colin bum-barded us with the question _wanna play truth or dare?_ It was their favorite game to play when we had guests over.

"Has Jane and Heidi gotten back yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, they are playing." Colin said

"Fine we are in." I grumbled

"First let me change." I told them, I ran upstairs and changed into a pink sweater with a black tank top underneath with white jeans and pink flats. I had pink and white earrings in a shape of a heart with a sterling silver heart necklace with a pink diamond in it with a pearl cuff.

I ran back downstairs and Brett declared, "Okay everyone's here."

"Newbie's first." Colin said menacingly.

"Jane truth or dare?" Brett asked.

"Dare." She challenged

"I dare you to drink animal blood the whole time you're here." Brett smiled.

Alec Heidi Jane and I started laughing.

"What?" Brett asked.

"Alec already has me and Heidi converting because of his precious Bella." Jane laughed.

"Fine, Jane pick someone."

"Alec." She smiled. "Truth or dare."

"Truth." Alec smiled.

"You're a wimp." Heidi laughed.

"Uh… okay, how far did you get with Annie Fruit when we were human?" Jane asked.

"A kiss or two then that's it." Alec said as if it were nothing.

"Kay, Alec, pick someone." Jane said.

"Amy truth or dare." Alec smiled.

"Truth." She smiled

"OH COME ON!" Colin exploded.

"Uh, what was your most embarrassing moment?" Alec asked.

"When Derek dropped me at our wedding, we carried me into the reception bridal style and he dropped me." Amy laughed and Derek hid his face in his hands.

"Okay My turn to pick." Amy smiled. "Bella, truth or Dare?" Amy challenged.

"Dare." I smiled.

"I dare you too…make out with Alec!" Amy screeched.

"Thank God!" Alec sighed and scooted closer. He leaned in and kissed me softly then lined me bottom lip. I let him in willingly and someone pushed us and we fell back to the ground.

"Okay, that's enough, get a room!" Derek and Brett booed.

I pulled away, "Come on Alec, let's get a room." I purred and he grabbed my hand and I lead him upstairs.

**Okay that's 13 NO THEY DIDN'T DO IT!!!!!!!!!! It's a little too soon for that…. Anyway happy Valentine's Day everyone. I just got back from a barmitzfa and you guys were my top priority! I love you guys and Ur reviews anyway keep them coming!!!!!!!!! Okay and I need your help, if alec and bella were to sing together, what song would they sing?!?! I need answers!!! Leave the answer in a review, (if u haven't put the pieces together Alec and bella will sing together) SO I need your answer in a pm or a review so let me know you guys are the best Carrie :P**


	15. Chapter 14 Bella's POV

Chapter Fourteen

Today marked the first day of the weekend and I decided to take a little vacation with Alec.

"Bella, where are we going?" Alec asked as we were in the car.

"My favorite place in the whole world."

"You're taking me to the mall?" Alec asked.

"No, sorry that's your sister and Heidi." I laughed,

"Where?!" Alec asked.

"Will you calm down; we are going to my hometown." I told him "I've seen where you live I want to take you to my hometown where I am supposed to be living."

"Wait, aren't your family and friends still alive?" Alec asked.

"Someone started a rumor that Edward raped me and then killed me." I growled. Alec hissed and growled.

"That's disgusting." Alec seethed.

"I know." I muttered. "Anyway, my best friend is there and he knows I am alive, he's a werewolf too just so you know." I told him.

"Caius hates were wolfs with a passion." Alec laughed as I hit the gas harder as we crossed over the border line into Washington. The roads were clear to I was going over 200 mph.

I got to Forks with in less than 20 minutes, going the rate I was going. I slowed down to 80 mph as we saw the Welcome to Forks sign in the coming distance, lights flashed in my rear view mirror. Behind me was a police cruiser, and in the front seat was Charlie.

"Damn it." I cussed under my breath,

"Oh my god really Bella?" Alec teased.

"It's my dad, Charlie." I told him

"No way." Alec gasped

"Quick in the glove compartment is my fake ID and registration form." I pointed to it. Alec opened it and handed it to me.

I looked at the ID and it was under Isabella Porter. "Wow Brett, what a fake ID." I muttered.

There was a tap at my window and I scrolled it down and there was Charlie with a clip board in his hand.

He hadn't looked up yet, trying to be all tough, "License and registration please." He asked.

"Here you go officer." I told him. He looked up from his paperwork and looked at me like I had 3 heads.

"Bells, is that you?" He asked in awe.

"Excuse me?" I asked

"Never mind, I'll be right back." Charlie grumbled and stalked back to his cruiser.

I told Alec he grabbed my cell phone out of my purse and hit Jacob in my contacts.

"Yo, this is Alec, Bella's Boyfriend, Charlie pulled us over in front of the welcome to Forks sign on our way to see you, and I think she wants you to bail us out, so meet us here." Alec said.

"On my way." Jacob told him and about 3 minutes later Jacob appeared out of the trees.

Charlie had me out of the car already and Alec next to me.

"Hey Charlie, what's up." Jacob asked trying to laugh.

"Speeding Teens." Charlie said as he put one hand cuff on my right wrist.

"Isabella, what are you doing here?!" Jacob greeted with a laugh.

"Coming to see you Jacob." I smiled a sarcastic smile.

"You two know each other?" Charlie asked

"Yeah, friends on Mom's side, since birth." Jacob smiled.

"Interesting." Charlie said thinking and putting pieces together.

"Charlie, don't you think you can let her go?" Jacob asked.

Charlie looked at the three of us and then sighed, "Fine, but you have a warning in your records." Charlie unlocked the hand cuffs and went back to his cruiser.

Jacob and Alec started cracking up when Charlie sat in his cruiser.

"Oh my god bella, only you would get arrested by your own father." Jacob boomed.

"So that is my Bella." Charlie said as he pulled up next to my car.

"What no, I don't know who you are." I said a little too quickly. I had fixed the way I lied and I didn't give myself time to react and think in order for it to be a good lie.

"Where have you been Bells?" Charlie asked.

I looked to Jacob then to Alec who had pulled me close to him comfortingly. Jacob nodded in encouragement.

"I've been in Vancouver." I sighed

"Were you with the Cullens?" He asked.

"What, no. they left and haven't seen them since." I told him.

"Edward came looking for you about 6 months over you had been missing." Charlie informed.

"Dad, I can't talk to you anymore." I told him, "Nor can I see you." I told him.

"But Bells, your mother is so destroyed and the whole town thinks Edward raped you then killed you." Charlie said disgusted

"Dad, I can't you're not safe." I told him again.

"Bella, I just found you again." Charlie sighed.

"No one can know I talked to you or you saw me. Not even Renee." I pleaded.

Charlie had a tear run down his cheek. "Fine." Charlie said and gave up

"It's for your own safety and mine." I told him.

"I love you Bella, remember that." Charlie cried.

"I love you to Dad, Always have." I told him.

Charlie pulled away from us and Alec pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Alec soothed

"Well, that's my Dad." I told him as a blood tear came down my cheek.

"You cry blood?" Alec asked.

"Yeah, I do." I tried to smile. "I know, I'm a messed up vampire." I laughed.

"Come here Bella." Jacob said and pulled me into a Jacob hug.

He pulled me tighter then let me go. "Jacob, this is Alec, Alec this is Jacob, my best friend." I introduced.

"So you're the marvelous Ale we've all heard about." Jacob smiled.

"And apparently you're the magical werewolf." Alec laughed and they shook hands.

"We were coming to see you." I told Jacob.

"Well you caught me." Jacob smiled.

"You cliff diving anytime soon?" I asked him

"You wanna go?" Jacob asked enthusiastically.

"You know it." I smiled.

"I'm sorry, what?" Alec said just getting into the conversation.

"Cliff diving." I shrugged

"You jump off a cliff into the ocean." Jacob told him.

"Right I don't know…" Alec trailed

"Get in the car and stop being a baby." I cooed and Jacob laughed and got in the back seat.

**I NEED SONG SUGGESTIONS FOR ALEC AND BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!! OR I CANT CONTINUE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for the reviews Carrie**


	16. Chapter 15 Bella's POV

Chapter Fifteen

I drove to La Push with Jake and Alec and I introduced Billy and Alec and Billy seemed content with Alec. I changed into my bikini with my Calvin Klein cover up with my flip flops. **(A/N ALL OUTFITS MENTIONED ARE ON MY PROFILE) **Alec changed after me and I was sitting down with Jacob and Billy explaining life with the Cullens back in my life so far.

"SO he kissed you and held you hostage because you skipped his class?!" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, it was gross." I told him.

"You could sue him." Billy suggested.

"For what $1000, that wouldn't even make a dent in their account." I told them

"Okay, I'm ready." Alec sighed and came out in his bathing suit.

"Okay, let's go, I have to patrol tonight." Jacob clapped.

"Bye Billy thanks for everything." I told him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Sweetie, take care of yourself." Billy said and walked out to the street and walked over to the cliffs.

"We are jumping from the top of the medium cliff." Alec gulped.

"The top." I smiled and hiked up to the top.

"Can't we start out medium?" Alec asked.

"We are supposed to be bats, not chickens Alec." I laughed. Jacob chuckled.

"Just did what Bella did her first time." Jacob stated. "Scream like a 3 year old a hold your breath when you hit the water." Jacob and I laughed.

"Here, hold my hand and feel the wind beneath you." I smiled.

He looked at me worried and I rolled my eyes. Jacob took my right hand and Alec took my left hand.

"1-2-3!!!" I counted off and we jumped off the cliff.

Alec screamed like a girl while Jake and I shouted "WOO-HOO!!" We crashed into the water and our chain broke apart.

I looked around and Alec was already at the surface while Jacob had grabbed my leg and drug me to the bottom. I grabbed Alec and he came with us. We followed Jacob and he took us to this cave. Inside there were fish and rocks inside.

"This is amazing." I thought to myself. I turned around and Jacob had disappeared up to the surface for air. I moved and swam up to meet Jacob.

"Thanks Jake, that was amazing." I smiled.

"No problem Bells." Jacob huffed. And shook out his hair.

Suddenly cold hands were at my waist and I was flung into the air.

"AHHHH!!" I screamed and landed a few feet from Jake and Alec. I swan back to the surface and saw that Alec had done it. Jacob and Alec chuckled while I giggled.

The sun was setting when we had finished up. "Jacob, that was amazing, thanks for the swim and cliff diving." I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Any time Bella, you need to move closer so we can do it every weekend." Jacob smiled.

"Yeah, but I belong in Vancouver, there are too many people that know me in Washington." I frowned.

"Thanks Man that was fun." Alec said and they shook hands.

"Bye Jake, love ya." I smiled and gave him another hug.

"Bye Bells, be safe." Jacob smiled and kissed my cheek.

I got in the car with Alec and we drove back to Vancouver.

*******

Alec and I were laying down listening to music when he spoke. "Bella, how would you like to see my life, up close?" Alec asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, come to the Vampire Exclusive party Aro is throwing. You can meet the vampires I deal with on a daily bases." Alec smiled.

"When?" I asked.

"The night I leave." Alec whispered in my ear sweetly.

"Alec, that's like 5 days away." I told him.

"I know, I have been meaning to ask you, the time just never came right." Alec smiled.

"You're lucky I love you." We smiled and he kissed my lips softly.

He filled it with more passion and his hands tangled in my hair while my hands placed themselves on his waist, right where his shirt ended. His tongue lined my lips asking for entrance, and I gladly agreed. He bit my tongue lightly and I couldn't help but giggle a small giggle.

"BELLA, ALICE IS ON THE PH---"Amy stood in the doorway,

"Yeah, Alice she's gunna have to call you back. She's a tad busy." Amy told her. Alec pulled away.

"Damn Cullens." He muttered.

"Hey, Alice didn't do anything; she's on the good side." I told him.

"Right." Alec muttered and buried his head in the pillows.

"Amy, here I'll take it." I called from the stair well.

I grabbed the house phone that was in my room and hit send.

"Alice?" I greeted.

"Hi Bella." Alice greeted.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I was wondering if Alec was taking you to Aro's vampire exclusive." Alice asked

"Yes, he just asked me." I told her.

"Right, well the Cullens were invited too." Alice said perky

"Was he---" I trailed.

"Yes, he was. Edward doesn't want to go, but Carlisle is forcing him." Alice sighed.

"Right well----" I was cut off to listen to the screaming conversation in the background.

"WHY SHOULD I GO TO THE PLACE WHERE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE WILL BE THERE WITH HER NEW BOYFRIEND!!!?" Edward yelled.

"EDWARD, YOU ARE GOING, WE ARE PRACTICALLY IMMEADATE FAMILY WITH THE VOLTURI AND SO HELP ME I WIL DRAG YOU THERE IF I HAVE TO!!!" A female voice yelled.

"Oh my god, Alice is that Esme?" I asked shocked.

"Oh yeah, everyone is on their last nerve with Edward." Alice said, "He has been so mopy since you and Alec have been taking his class and he just wants a break from Alec, he doesn't mind you much, but what you said to him after the concert really hurt him." Alice sighed.

"Well good, he deserved it." I told her.

"Yeah, no doubt Bella, but you loved him once before all of this." Alice pointed out.

"Don't Alice." I begged.

"But you did Bella! You know it's true, hell I have the damn pictures to prove it!" Alice shouted.

"Did you call just to tick me off and to make me feel something for Edward?!" I asked her with a forcing voice.

"No, I didn't I called to ask one thing." Alice said.

"What Alice."

"Am I on the good side or the bad side Bella?" Alice asked.

"Alice, you have always been so good to me." I told her. "You're fine on the good side." I told her.

"Alright, it was killing me not knowing." Alice said.

"Emmett knows who's on what side." I told her.

"I know I asked but he didn't tell me." Alice sighed.

"Look Alice, I have to go." I told her.

"Right, Prince Alec Voultri awaits." Alice said sarcastically.

"Alice, you know it's not like that." I told her in a strained voice.

"Whatever Bella, I'll see you in Italy." Alice said and the line went dead.

I hung up and threw the phone against the wall. The phone shattered in pieces and Alec's eyes were huge.

"I need to go for a walk. I'll be back later." I told him and grabbed my uggs that went with my t-shirt and jeans. I walked down stairs and out the front door, and walked into the forest.


	17. Chapter 16 Bella's POV

Chapter Sixteen

When I came home around 10 o'clock that morning, I was in huge trouble.

"Where were you?!" Madi asked as soon as I walked into the kitchen where Steve Madi Alec and the rest of the family was huddled around the island.

"I went for a walk." I muttered

"Why didn't you tell anyone?!" Steve asked.

"I told Alec where I was going." I pointed to Alec.

"Yeah, he said that you had a fight with Alice Cullen. We didn't know if you went to rip her throat out or not." Derek chuckled.

"Will you stop acting like my parents? I am 18 and forever I'll be 18 and so help me I could walk out right now and not come back." I yelled.

"Bella, you know we don't want that, but we were worried about you okay." Madi soothed out her anger.

"Well, I'm going back upstairs to change and then I need to leave again to go to the mall to go dress shopping, so if anyone wants to come, come. I don't care." I told them and walked back upstairs and changed into a sweater and jeans, with a pair of boot heels. I added OX earrings and a diamond bracelet Alec had gotten me with a star necklace with a string of diamonds across it.

I walked back downstairs and at the front door Alec stood with my purse and his hand out for mine.

"Is it just is?" I asked.

"Yes. I convinced the rest of the family that you need space." Alec told me and I smiled half a smile.

"I'm sorry for before, Alice hit a sore spot." I told him.

"It happens." Alec nodded.

"I love you Bella; nothing you do can change that." Alec smiled and pulled me to him, he place his forehead on mine and kissed my lips softly.

"I love you so much Alec. You're perfect." I smiled and kissed his lips again.

***

Alec and I have gone into about 10 stores and none of them had good dresses. We walked into H&M and we were automatically hit with the scent of vampire. We walked in on alert and casually walked to the dresses.

"Bella." A small voice asked. I turned around and it was Alice.

"Hi Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I work here." She smiled. She wasn't as happy preppy as usual. "Bella, I'm sorry for last night. Everything with Edward has taken a toll on everyone." Alice sighed,

"What you said hurt Alice, you like totally burned Alec and I didn't appreciate it."

"I know, I was in no position to call him that." Alice said. "I'm so sorry, will you forgive me?" Alice asked.

I looked at Alec and saw that he wasn't paying attention to the conversation; he was just looking at the dresses.

"You're forgiven." I nodded and she gave me a hug. "Now are you looking for a dress for the party?" She asked.

"Yep, we have been to 10 stores already." I told her.

She was about to speak when Alec cut her off.

"Bella, what about this one?" Alec asked and held up a pink club dress.

"Isn't that a little sluttish?" I asked.

"Nah, its perfect, try it on." Alec smiled.

I grabbed the dress and walked toward the dressing room, "I'll unlock a room for you." Alice smiled and unlocked dressing room number 2. I walked in and changed into the pink halter top dress. I walked out and Alec and Alice's jaws dropped.

"I hope that's a good sign." I told them.

"That's it." Alice smiled.

"Bella, you look absolutely stunning." Alec nodded

"I like it to, Alec will you ring us up?" I asked she nodded and I changed once more.

"Thanks Al, we will see you later." I smiled as she handed me the bag.

"Bye Bella, bye Alec." Alice said and we walked out of the store and back to the car.


	18. Chapter 17 Bella's POV

Chapter Seventeen

Tonight was the night of the Vampire Exclusive so it was going to be the last night with Alec. Tonight I would arrive back to Vancouver with just myself. Alec and I were cuddling on my window seat looking at the stars when Amy and Katie came barging in.

"Okay love birds, Alec out." Amy announced.

"Am, Alec can stay, it's not like we're getting married." I told her.

"No, out." Katie shooed.

"Hey, I'll be down in a few, just go change and get ready." I told him and he kissed my lips and left.

Amy hovered over me and did my makeup while Katie did my hair. The minutes seemed like hours as Amy and Katie worked over me.

"DONE!" Amy announced.

"Thank heavens!" I grumbled and grabbed my dress and changed in my bathroom. Amy and Katie haven't seen my dress yet and they were going to flip.

"You guys ready?" I asked

"Yeah, come out." Katie said. I opened the door and they were ecstatic.

"OH MY GOD I LOVE IT!!!!!" Amy shouted,

"You look H-O-T!!" Katie exclaimed.

"Thank you." I smiled and I grabbed my shoes and put them on. I added my earrings and bracelets and said goodbye to my sisters and walked down stairs.

"Wow, Bella, you look---" Brett trailed.

"Hot." Derek finished Amy slapped the back of his head.

"Ready to go Bella?" Alec asked.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Derek." I said.

"Yeah, I know the drill." Derek said.

"Bye Alec, it was wonderful having you as our guest." Madi smiled.

"Thank you for having me, I had a fabulous time." Alec smiled and Derek zapped us to Italy.

"Alec, Isabella, wonderful to see you." Gianna smiled.

"Hello Gianna." We greeted.

"Shall we." Alec smiled

"We shall." I smiled back and I tangled my arm into his forearm and the guards opened the doors.

There were guests in lanes, awaiting our entrance as if we were royalty. On the left were Esme and Carlisle and Rosalie and Emmett. And on the right were Alice, Jasper and Edward with a strawberry blonde tangled in his arms. I remember Edward talking about her. I think her name was Tanya.

"You alright Love?" Alec whispered.

"Perfect." I smiled and Aro, Marcus, Caius, Heidi and Jane were waiting up on stage for us.

"Greetings, Alec and Isabella." Aro smiled warmly as we made our way to the stage.

"Beware; he's going to make a scene about you and Alec." Jane whispered as I greeted her with a hug.

"Oh my God." I muttered.

Heidi was next to greet me and she whispered, "He will want you an Alec to sing together."

I pulled away, "You've got to be kidding me." I seethed in a whisper.

"Here Dear." Alec smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled and took the champagne glass full of blood and smelled it, Mountain lion.

"Are the Voultri making adjustments?" I smirked at Jane and Heidi.

"Ha, yeah right, never in a million years." Heidi snorted.

"We are trying to accommodate everyone's need and life style, just for tonight." Jane frowned.

"Jane and I had to kill the animals this morning." Heidi informed. Alec and I chuckled.

Aro tapped his glass for everyone's attention. "Now, we are here to show off our newest addition to the Voultri." Aro smiled.

"Aro, I haven't made my mind up yet." I muttered to him

"Yes, but I am sure we all know the answer." Aro smiled and looked back at me.

"Aro don't." Alec begged.

"Oh shush you two." Aro joked.

"Anyway, as you can see as you all have passed to and from our castle, young Alec has been mate less." Caius smiled.

"Well, He's found someone special." Marcus smiled and waved Alec and I forward.

I looked in the crowd and all the Cullens were standing in the middle of the floor. I smiled to them and they smiled back warm smiles and Esme gave a small wave.

"Alec found Isabella about a month ago when her family came to their census." Aro smiled.

"Speaking of where is your family." Marcus asked.

"They give their condolences; there was an issue at home." I lied smoothly.

They weren't coming to baste in happiness of the Voultri who killed Taylor.

"A toast, to Alec and Isabella." Aro smiled and lifted his glass, and the crowd followed.

"Oh my god." I whispered to Alec.

"Just play along." Alec muttered.

"To Isabella and Alec." The crowd cheered and drank to Alec and me.

The music started and we filed off stage as Aro pulled Alec and I aside.

"Bella, I loved your performance at your school, I want you to do a duet with Alec." Aro cheered as we made our way to an unfamiliar room.

"Aro, I don't sing." Alec told him.

"Ah, but you do play guitar." Aro smiled.

"Oh my god Aro, this is embarrassing." I told him.

"I wouldn't even know what song to play." Alec told him.

"You better figure it out." Aro said and walked in between us back out to the party.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked him.

"I don't know." Alec said and hit a light switch.

The light came on and there was a skeleton in the corner. I screamed for dear life and Alec caught me in his arms and covered my mouth.

"Come, we sang Satellite Heart pretty well when we were goofing off." Alec said and we scurried out of the room.

"Are you two alright?" Jane asked worried.

"Yeah, just taken by surprise." Alec breathed.

Aro Marcus and Caius were snickering in the corner and Aro introduced us singing. He handed Alec his guitar.

"Okay so Aro has us singing so this one's a slow dance so grab your mate and come dance." I smiled and Alec started to strum on his guitar.

So pretty/so smart  
Such a waste of a young heart!  
What a pity / what a sham  
What's the matter with you, man?

Don't you see it's wrong/ can't you get it right?  
Out of mind and outta sight  
Call on all your girls, don't forget the boys  
Put a lid on all that noise!

I'm a satellite heart/ lost in the dark  
I'm spun out so far/ you stop, I start  
But I'll be true to you

I hear you're living out of state, running in a whole new scene  
They say i haven't slept in weeks, you're the only thing i see

I'm a satellite heart/ lost in the dark  
I'm spun out so far/ you stop, I start  
But I'll be true to you  
I'm a satellite heart/ lost in the dark  
I'm spun out so far/ you stop I start  
But I'll be true to you no matter what you do/ yeah I'll be true to you

Edward and Tanya danced on the dance floor but close in the corner. Rosalie was trying to control Emmett's dancing which wasn't slow at al so about half way through the song, she had him off the dance floor drinking more blood. Esme and Carlisle glided across the floor as if they were walking on air and Alice and Jasper danced in a square. There were other couples dancing, but I didn't know who they were.

The song ended and everyone clapped as Alec and I walked off stage. Jane and Heidi grabbed their dates, Felix and Demitri and we walked over to the dance floor and danced to the other music that was playing.

Another slow dance came on and Alec took me to the center of the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he had his hands on my hips.

"You look absolutely stunning." Alec smiled.

"You actually look not to bad yourself, for once." I played.

"For once, really. Well goal accomplished." Alec smiled and kissed my lips softly.

"This is nice, this is what I needed." I told him.

"Good, because to be honest, I took you here, just so I could hold you close." Alec smiled

"Oh well, I'm glad you did." I smiled and he leaned his forehead on mine.

"I love you." I smiled.

"As do I." Alec said and kissed my lips again.

"Can I cut in?" A husky voice asked. We pulled away and Alec smiled and spun me around.

There Jacob stood in a suit and tie. "Jacob." I sighed and we started to dance.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Alec invited me while you were changing into your bikini." Jacob smiled.

"Oh really." I smiled.

"Really." Jacob smiled.

"Well, he didn't ask me until a few days ago." I chuckled.

"Oh well, I guess he loves me more." Jacob joked,

"Oh yes Jacob, he loves you so much more than me." I laughed.

"You know it." Jacob laughed.

"Jacob, you shouldn't have come." I told him serious.

"Why not." Jacob asked confused. He spun me around and pulled em back to him.

"Caius, he hates wolves. He will kill you if he finds out." I told him.

"I'll manage." Jacob smiled.

"Just try to behave yourself." I pleaded.

"Oh come on Bella, stop worrying, you'll get early signs of aging." Jacob chastised.

"Fine, but when you are writhing on the floor in pain, don't come crying to me." I smiled.

"Okay, I won't." Jacob nodded.

"Can I cut in?" Another voice asked. Behind Jacob was Emmett.

"Of course." Jacob smiled and gave me to Emmett.

"Hello there Coach." I smiled.

"Hello there Isabella." Emmett played.

"So why are you dancing with me?" I asked him nicely.

"Rose doesn't think I can slow dance, so I told her to watch me." Emmett smirked.

"Emmett, I watched you on stage, you can't slow dance for your existence." I laughed,

"That's why you have to tell me what to do while we are dancing." Emmett nodded.

"Fine, but I get extra credit in gym." I teased.

"Done." Emmett chuckled.

"Now, spin me out and then gently pull me back into your arms." I instructed.

Emmett did exactly that. "Good, now… go dance with Rosalie because she is coming." I told him quickly and I spun him around and he grabbed Rosalie and spun her around why she giggled and they kissed and it was kind of nasty but whatever.

I walked back to Alec who was talking to Alec and Aro said that I had to meet all of the vampires here.

"We can start out with the Cullens if you want." Aro smiled.

I laughed. "Sure." Alec took my hand and we followed Aro to the Cullens who were drinking blood.

"Hello Carlisle old friend." Aro greeted and they exchanged greetings while Esme Alec and I were wrapped up in a conversation.

"Bella, I think you are the only one who can pull that dress off." Esme smiled.

"Thank you Esme, Alec and Alice picked it out." I told her.

"Good choice Alec." Esme smiled.

"Hello again Bella." Carlisle butted into the conversation gracefully.

"Hi Carlisle." I told him and he gave a hug hello.

"We miss you honey." Carlisle whispered,

"I've missed you guys too." I told him honestly.

"Come Isabella, there are other people you must meet in order to become on of us." Aro smiled

Esme looked at me frightened. "Bella..."

"I havent made my mind up yet." I reassured

"Isabella." Aro commanded.

"We will have this conversation later." Carlisle said sternly


	19. Chapter 18 Bella's POV

Chapter Eighteen

We were so close to going through the whole throne room full of vampires, but more and more people kept showing up. Jacob had left when Caius became suspicious of him. Luckily we convinced Caius he wasn't a wolf.

"How many are left?" I muttered to Alec.

"Two more covens on the guest list, The Denalis and The Irish Coven." He reassured and held me culled me tight against his side.

"Oh Eleazar!" Aro called in a sing song voice.

"Ah, Aro thank you for the invitation, this was quite a delight." A man with black hair and a chalky complexion smiled.

"I would like you and your coven to meet are so to be addition to the Voultri, Isabella Swan or Isabella Porter." Aro smiled.

"Hello, nice to meet you." I greeted.

"Hello there, I am Eleazar and this is my mate Carmen." He smiled.

"Hello." I smiled.

"This is Kate and Irina, and over with Edward Cullen is Tanya." Carmen introduced.

"Nice to meet you all, my sister's name is Kate." I smiled to Kate Denali.

"Yes, well Kate and Katie are very popular names." She smiled.

"Wait aren't you Edward Cullen's Isabella Swan?" Irina pointed out.

"I was, yes but then when they left I was changed and the vampire who changed me was killed." I told them. It seemed as if everyone knew me as that, I was apparently Edward's Isabella.

Irina hissed. "So you were the human my Laurent went after to help that red headed bitch Victoria."

I gulped and squeaked, "Yes."

"Very well then." Aro said quickly, "We will catch up to Tanya some other time, let's go meet the Irish Coven shall we." Aro pushed Alec and I along.

"Oh Liam." Aro called.

A man with a large body turned around, he had a hard face, but it was calm and inviting. "Aro, what a splendid party." He smiled.

"Yes, well I am taking Isabella around for her to meet everyone." Aro smiled.

"Yes, it's nice to know Alec has found someone." Liam smiled.

"Hello, I am Liam, and this is my Siobhan." Liam introduced.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled and shook their hands.

"Where is our dear Margret?" Aro asked

"She is feeling a tad under the weather, she sends her regards." Siobhan nodded.

"Well, it was nice to meet you." I smiled.

"As the pleasure is ours dear." Liam smiled. His scarlet eyes warm and full of happiness.

The clock at the end of the room, rang announcing it was 2 in the morning and I still had to be at school at 8.

"Alec, I need to go soon." I warned.

"Well you still have some time Dear, sing for us again." Aro smiled but his eyes were black spears threatening me.

"What song Aro?" I asked unwillingly through my teeth.

"Oh I don't know, a heart breaker. I truly enjoyed that White Horse. But if you had another one in mind that would be lovely." Aro smiled wickedly.

"How about Forever and Always." I smiled.

"Perfect." Aro smiled.

I walked up and told Felix what to play and he waited for me to make my introduction.

"Okay So Apparently I am the party singer." I joked. They laughed.

"I was told to play a heartbreaker So I'll be here, Forever and Always." I smiled and Esme and Alice smirked.

Felix hit play and I started to sing.

Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
We caught onto something, I hold on to the night  
You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me

This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby, what happened? Please tell me  
'Cause one second it was perfect  
Now you're halfway out the door

And I stare at the phone; he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said, forever and always  
Oh, oh

And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest  
Made you run and hide like a scared little boy?  
I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute  
Now I'm not so sure

So here's to everything, coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute  
But I don't anymore

And I stare at the phone; he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, oh

And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so  
Oh, oh

Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?  
Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?

'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

And I stare at the phone he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when we said forever and always!

And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always,  
Yeah

They cheered and everyone wanted an encore. I looked at Felix and he said, "I Run to You, with Alec according to Aro."

"Alec, your are wanted on Stage." I announced. "Master of Everything Cruel wants us to do a duet." I smiled referring to Aro.

The crowd laughed at my name for Aro. Aro laughed, and I think someone drugged his blood with a vampire drug because he just kept laughing.

Alec walked up on stage, "What are we singing." Alec asked through his teeth.

"I run to you." I told him.

"Okay good, at l know that one." Alec smiled and I told Felix to hit play.

[Alec]

I run from hate  
I run from prejudice  
I run from pessimists  
But I run too late  
I run my life 

[Bella]

Or is it running me  
Run from my past  
I run too fast  
Or too slow it seems  
[Both]

When lies become the truth  
That's when I run to you

Chorus [both]  
This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster so I run to you  
I run to you baby  
And when it all starts coming undone  
Baby you're the only one I run to  
I run to you  
[both]  
We run on fumes  
Your life and mine  
Like the sands of time  
Slippin' right on through  
And our love's the only truth  
That's why I run to you

This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster so I run to you  
I run to you baby  
And when it all starts coming undone  
Baby you're the only one I run to  
I run to you 

This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster so I run to you  
I run to you baby  
And when it all starts coming undone  
Baby you're the only one I run to  
[Bella] I run to you 

The crowd went wild it was as if we were doing a concert.

"Bella, you can go, Aro gave you permission." Felix whispered,

"Thank God." I mumbled and walked off stage. I had several people give me good jobs and you were amazing.

"Bella, over here." Alice smiled and took me toward Esme and Carlisle.

"Bella, you can't join the Voultri." Carlisle said immediately

"I don't think I have a choice." I told them.

"Yes you do." Alec said as he came up from behind me.

"Alec, please go enjoy the party. I need to talk with the Cullens." I told him

"No Bella, you don't have to be a part of the Voultri." Alec said and pushed us out to the form of the castle.

"Alec, what is your problem?!" I asked him.

"If you don't want to be a part of the Voultri, don't, because I will leave and explore the world with you if you, don't have me influence your decision." Alec said.

"Aww." Alice cooed.

"Bella, you will never be allowed to leave the Voultri without a fight, trust me I had to go through it and in the end I was allowed to leave, but I am still loyal to them." Carlisle's eyes were pleading.

"You can't leave the Voultri just for me." I told Alec, "You have Jane to look after, and you have a loyalty to your friends."

"But what about you, I have you to look after too." Alec said.

"Can we talk alone?" I asked the Cullens.

"Of course sweet heart." Esme nodded and they walked back in the castle.


	20. Chapter 19 pt1 Bella's POV

Chapter Nineteen Bella's POV

"Alec, you can't just give up your life for me." I told him.

"But Bella, I have to, I love you and you have a loyalty to your family and friends in Vancouver and I have been with the Voultri for over a hundred years, its time I did something else." Alec pointed out.

"I can't ask that from you, and what about Jane, you can't just leave her and Heidi, she is practically your sister." I told him.

"Jane can survive on her own." Alec said.

"Alec, no you are going to stay here, when I graduate from High School; I will see where I stand with my family. Alec, you have seen my life and tonight I have seen half of yours, and I have seen the other half of your life, I can't be like that Alec, this life is all work and no play. Or there is some play but it is very limited play. Alec, if I had my way I wouldn't be like this, I would be dead. Because only god knows why I loved Edward so much, I would have jumped the cliff in La Push and killed myself. Alec, I have nothing to live for." I told him.

"Bella, don't say that." Alec pleaded.

"Just let me think about it Alec, but you are needed here and I am needed in Vancouver." I told him.

"So where does this leave us?" Alec asked

"On a break, I don't know. Where ever you want us to be." I told him.

"I want to hold you and love you, like I have been doing this whole past month, Bella you still love him." Alec said

"I don't." I told him. "I love you." My voice cracked

"Yes you do every time you kiss me I feel it, your heart isn't with me and only me." Alec said.

"I don't." I told him and a tear came down my cheek

"Bella, don't lie to yourself." Alec pleaded and wiped away my tears

"If you feel that way, why were you willing to leave the Voultri?" I challenged.

"Because if I left with you, I would have had someone with me and you would have soon forgotten about him."

"That's kind of hard when he is my teacher." I sniffed

"Yeah well I see that now." Alec chuckled.

"Alec, I see you in June, until then we are on a break." I told just not wanting to fight anymore.

"If that's what you want." Alec sighed.

"It's what I need." I told him.

Alec leaned down to kiss me and I turned my head so he kissed my cheek. "Please don't make this harder." I begged.

"I'll get Alice." Alec said.

"No, tell her I'll see her later. I need my things from Gianna." I told him and walked passed him. Tears still came down my cheeks.

I wiped them away, "Gianna can I have my things?" I asked.

"Here you go Isabella, did you need a flight out?" Gianna asked.

"I'll get in myself." I told her and grabbed my things.

"Bella." Jane sighed and handed me a tissue.

"Take care of him and yourself." I told her.

"I will." Jane smirked and gave me a huge.

"I'll see you soon." I told her and wiped away the tears.

I turned to put on my coat and there was Edward who had come into the lobby to get his things. I looked at him and his face was full of hurt, sorrow and disbelief. I walked away as I got my coat on.

"Bella." Edward called after me.

I turned around, the worst decision of my life. "Yes?" I asked

"Will I see you in class?" He asked, I knew that wasn't the thought going through his head.

"No, you won't." I told him. "I think I have put enough strain on you and your family for my presents in your class. I may go back to Forks, maybe get some of normal back considering that's the only normal left." I told him.

"You're going to transfer back to Forks High School?" He asked.

"I might, I have to clear both of our names, and they aren't painted very well." I told him.

"Oh God what's the rumor now?" Edward asked

"You don't want to know." I told him.

I put my shield down and let him read the memory of Charlie.

"Oh dear God." Edward gasped.

"Well, I need to go say goodbye to my family." I told him. "Have a nice life." I told him.

"Bye Bella." He whispered.

I had Derek transport me home, straight to my room. I went into my closet and started to pack. I was done by 6:30 and no one had come into see me.

I left a note for each member of my family. Katie's was extra long. I had on a pair of white pants and a black and gray stripped cardigan with a gray lace cami underneath. I threw on some flats and added jewelry.

I went to my window and jumped out of it. I wasn't going to take my car because the Porters bought it for me. I only took the stuff I had taken with me and the things I bought.


	21. Chapter 19 pt 2 Katie's POV

Chapter Nineteen: Katie's POV

"Bella, are you ready for school?" I knocked on her bedroom door. There was no answer. "Bella, you here?" I asked. There was still no answer. I opened the door and she wasn't in there. In fact, all of her stuff wasn't there, all the stuff she had brought from Washington. On her bed was 7 letters. Each and our names on them.

I picked mine up and opened it.

_Katie, I haven't run away with Alec, so I'm not in Italy. I haven't run away with any but myself. You have been so good to me, but I can't take it anymore there is so much to think about, and I need to break free. Yu are my best friend, so please be my best friend and don't look for me. I am going to the only place that truly understands me. Alec and I aren't together anymore. I just need my space; I'll come visit but please don't come find me. I'll love you like my sister forever. ~Bella Swan._

I started to cried tearless tears and I scooped up everyone's letters and ran downstairs.

"Where's Bella?" Amy asked.

"She's gone, she ran away." I sobbed.

"She didn't!" Brett gasped.

"She did, everyone got a letter." I cried

I handed everyone their letters and they opened them and read them.

"She's really gone."Amy sobbed.

"I can't believe it. She ran away with Alec." Brett mumbled.

"She didn't, she wrote that in mine, she said that if I really was her best friend we wouldn't go after her. She didn't run away with anyone." I told them.

Colin came over and gave me a tight hug and held me close.

"We need to make some phone calls, see where she went."

"No, we wouldn't be loyal to her if we tried to contact her." Madi told them. "We've done everything we can for her."

"But she owes me twenty bucks." Derek sighed

"This twenty bucks?" Amy said and grabbed twenty bucks off the ground that he dropped.

"She always came through on her bets." Derek chuckled.

"I'm going to school." I told them.

"After all of this you are still going?" Amy asked shocked.

"I need answers." I told them and I went in Bella's car to school.

I was late for Choir but Edward didn't mind. We sang and I missed Bella, I didn't have anyone to talk to and laugh with. The bell rang for the period to end and I stayed behind to talk to Edward.

"You were there last night, what happen to her?" I asked him as I came off the platform where we had class.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Edward said and kept looking at his papers.

"You were at the vampire exclusive with Tanya, I know that much, what the hell happen to my girl?" I roared.

"I don't know I saw her walk in side with tears streaming down her face and she grabbed her things from Gianna and she left, I tried to follow her out but she had already left and I had a plane to catch." He explained.

"I doubt that you didn't see her between the time she had gotten her stuff and you went to the plane." I told him.

"What happen to Bella Edward?" I asked through my teeth.

"I don't know Katie." Edward said. "Look I look after my own family." He threw his pen on the table.

"YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS AND YOU KNOW I AM SPEAKING THE TRUTH. YOU CONSIDER HER AS YOUR FAMILY. WHERE IS SHE?" I yelled.

"Look I have another class to teach, maybe Emmett as seen her." Edward said

_I just need my space; I'll come visit but please don't come find me. _I sighed and walked to my next class

"Has anyone seen Isabella Swan?" Emmett asked as I walked out when he was calling role.

"She isn't in school today." I told him and raised my hand as I sat in my squad place.

"She ran away from home." I told him telepathically.

Emmett's eyes were full of fun and carelessness. But his eyes were taken over by hurt and wonder.

"Okay today we are shooting hoops, Katie Swan come see me." Emmett said and everyone started to play basketball.

"Where is my little sister?!" Emmett asked.

"I don't know, she ran away from home. When I went in to get her for school, her things that she brought from Washington and the things she bought with her money is gone. She has no phone, iPod, or laptop. Everything the Porters bought, she left, clothes included." I told him.

"Did she leave a note or anything?" Emmett asked.

"She left everyone a note, in mine she said that she and Alec broke up and that she needed space and she told us not to look for her." I sighed.

"She didn't tell anyone where she was going?" He asked.

"I think she told Edward, but he won't spill." I told him.

"Right, go home Katie, go hunt, your eyes are black. You're excused." Emmett told me.

I nodded and thanked him. I went into changed and got in the car and drove to the mountains to go hunting.


	22. Chapter 20 Bella's POV

Chapter Twenty

I walked to Billy and Jacob's doorstep and knocked on the door.

"Coming." Jacob called and I heard his jog to the door.

"Bella." Jacob smiled.

"Hey Jake." I greeted.

"What happen to you?" He asked.

"I can't do it anymore; I want my human life back." I told him

"Oh Bella, come in the sun is coming out soon." Jacob sighed and I walked inside with my suitcase.

"I ran away from home, and I am staying in Forks." I told him

"You're going to Charlie?" He asked.

"Who's going to Charlie?" Billy asked wheeling himself around the corner.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Billy asked.

"I'm going home, I want to be normal." I told him.

"What about Alec?" He asked.

"We ended it last night." I told him.

"But I was there last night, you two were perfectly happy." Jacob said.

"No, we weren't 100% happy, he said he would drop his sister and this family for me and I couldn't let him do that." I told him. "I was told I needed to make the decision to become part of the Voultri that night and I couldn't be held down like they are. All work, no play." I told them.

"Does your family know where you are?" Billy asked.

"No, I left 7 this morning before they came in to get me for school." I told them.

"You should call them." Jacob said.

"No, I can't, not yet." I told them.

"Anyway, I am going home to Charlie." I told them. "I will be returning to Forks High School and then I don't know what I'll do after I graduate." I told them.

"Are you going to be able to handle being around Charlie?" Billy asked.

"Yes, I have thirst control power." I told him.

"You've come a long way and I trust you Bella. You'll make him happy again." Billy smiled.

"Thank you Billy." I smiled.

"I'll take you over." Jacob said and he walked me over to his car.

'You finished it!" I cheered.

"Yeah, when I came home this morning." He smiled.

"It looks awesome." I said.

"Yeah, your truck is still running to." Jacob smiled.

"Good, I missed that truck, but the Porsche was a great car." I told him.

Jacob drove me to Charlie's and he was home surprisingly. Jacob unlocked his seat belt and looked at me, "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." I told him.

I got out of the car and grabbed my suitcase. Jacob walked up to the front door and knocked.

The door swung open and Charlie stood there in awe. "Jacob, Bella, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Coming home to where I belong." I told him.

"Oh Bella." Charlie sighed and gave me a hug unexpectedly.

"I missed you dad." I cried.

"I missed you too." Charlie muttered. "Come in both of you."

Jacob had me walk in first and he followed

"I thought you could talk to me or see me?" Charlie said as he turned off the flat screen and sat on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm breaking the rules by being here, but I'm done, I came home and I'm hoping I can stay home." I told him.

"Of course you can stay home." Charlie smiled. "But what happen to you." He asked.

"You're eyes are gold not brown like they were, you're taller and you are more pale then you were." Charlie pointed out.

"That Charlie you can't know, you'll get hurt." I told him.

"JUST tell me." Charlie yelled then calmed down.

"You can't know Charlie." Jacob said for back up.

"Does Billy know what you are and where you have been?" Charlie asked us.

"Yea, he does." Jacob said

"Just tell me why you look so much like the Cullens." Charlie said.

"You won't like it and you will freak out and Charlie, you'll be scared and you'll tell someone." I confronted.

"Yeah right, it's not like you're a mythical creature." Charlie said jokingly.

"That's half right Dad." I told him. "I'm dead." I stated.

"Then how are you talking to me in the flesh." Charlie asked stunned.

"Because I am a mythical creature." I told him. "Dad, the world isn't what people make it up to me. Werewolves and Vampires exist." I told him.

"Then what are you bella." Charlie asked.

"Vampire." I stated and he was speechless.

Charlie didn't speak for a good 15 minutes.

"Charlie you need to tell us what you are thinking." Jacob pleaded.

"Will you hurt me?" Charlie asked.

"No, but there are ones out there that will." I told him

"So you drink blood and if you are touched by the sun you burn?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I drink animal blood, but I don't burn in the sun." I told him. "I sparkle."

"Are the Cullens vampires too?" Charlie asked.

"Yes." I gulped.

"Did they do this to you, did they kill you?!" Charlie asked, his voice rising.

"No Dad, the day they left, I was changed by one of the bad vampires who kill people." I told him.

"Are you afraid?" Jacob asked.

"No." Charlie said.

"Will you tell anyone?" I asked.

"No." Charlie said.

"Good." I smiled and Jacob gave me a high five.


	23. Chapter 21 Bella's POV

Chapter Twenty One:

Charlie had taken it well that I was a vampire, he had me go back o school and I had shown him everything about me. Just like Edward had shown me. I didn't feel much as a monster now that I had some what of my normalness back.

It had been a few months now since I had come back to Forks and life had picked itself back up where I had left off, just as if Edward and the Cullens had never existed. Alice came over anytime Charlie had gone fishing and we had been the best of friends then we were before she left. The Porters never came after me and for that, I was glad they trusted me but I do owe them an apology. They were probably worried about me.

Charlie was out fishing and I was waiting for Alice to come over. I was on the laptop Charlie had gotten me and I was online shopping, since I didn't have much clothes now that I only too what was mine. My phone started to vibrate in my pocket when I had just hit buy on my H&M account.

"Alice." I greeted.

"No, it's Edward." A male voice said.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"That's not important, she's fine, Alec, he's coming after you now that's its June." Edward warned.

"But, I haven't figured everything to yet." I told him franticly.

"Bella, calm down, Alice got tied up in things at home, she sent me to help." Edward said,

"No, you cannot come to Forks." I told him.

"Why not." Edward asked.

"I'm living with Charlie and, you… he knows." I told him.

"Bella, you need help, and I'm going to be there." Edward said firmly.

"Do you know why I need help?" I asked

"No, but whatever it is I'm sure we can figure it out." Edward said and I heard him hit the gas more, "Look I am at the corner please stay at the house, I want to help." Edward said and I heard the dial tone.

The problem I didn't want him to help. I wanted my love life to straighten it out. I heard a knock at the door and I got up and walked over to the door. I adjusted my t shirt that said, 'I noticed you're pretty gangster, I'm pretty gangster myself'. Jacob and I picked it out when we hung out at the La Push carnival that was held at the beginning of June.

I opened the door and there was Edward in cargo pants and a t shirt. I looked at his pale muscles and through his t-shirt, you could see his abs. I saved examining his messy bronze hair and gold eyes for last.

I gasped when I got to his eyes, "Edward, you need to hunt." I told him.

"I'm fine." Edward said.

"Edward, they are brown, we will talk and hunt." I told him and shooed him out of the house.

"I didn't come to hunt." Edward said as we walked out to the forest that was by the house.

"Yeah, you told me. You came to 'help'." I muttered.

"Hey, I just do what my sister tells me to do.

"And what did your wonderful sister tell you to do?" I asked him.

"To tell you what I already know, whatever that means." Edward chuckled.

"I'm going to kill her." I told him.

"Oh, so you already know my mission." Edward joked.

"Yeah, I do and it's a waste of time." I told him.

"Well care to explain."

I let my shield down and let him watch Alec and I breaking up

"_On a break, I don't know. Where ever you want us to be." I told him._

"_I want to hold you and love you, like I have been doing this whole past month, Bella you still love him." Alec said_

"_I don't." I told him. "I love you." My voice cracked_

"_Yes you do every time you kiss me I feel it, your heart isn't with me and only me." Alec said._

"_I don't." I told him and a tear came down my cheek_

"_Bella, don't lie to yourself." Alec pleaded and wiped away my tears_

"_If you feel that way, why were you willing to leave the Voultri?" I challenged._

"_Because if I left with you, I would have had someone with me and you would have soon forgotten about him."_

"_That's kind of hard when he is my teacher." I sniffed_

"_Yeah well I see that now." Alec chuckled._

"_Alec, I see you in June, until then we are on a break." I told just not wanting to fight anymore._

"_If that's what you want." Alec sighed._

"_It's what I need." I told him._

_Alec leaned down to kiss me and I turned my head so he kissed my cheek. "Please don't make this harder." I begged._

"Bella, that's not possible, you have cursed me off in every way possible, I see it in Alice's thought when she returns home from her visits, I see it in Katie's mind and I see it in all your closest friends head." Edward said. "There is no way for you to love me the way you did once and the way I love you." He looked to the ground.

"Hold on, meet me in the meadow in about an hour." I told him and I ran off and hunted the elk and deer I smelled in the distance. I had a good amount of elk and deer and I hid the bodies and ran to the meadow. The sun was up and I was already at the meadow.

I lay down in the sun and I felt the warmth on my cold hard skin. I sparkled like someone stuck me in a glitter machine and dumped a whole boat load on me.

My heart said to go with the safe choice, Alec. There I would be untouchable and sentenced to stay there for eternity. Alec loved me even if I came as a jig saw puzzle in 1000 pieces.

"Trying to tan?" Someone said and I immediately got up into a defensive crouch.

"Bella, calm down, it's only me." Edward chuckled

"Right." I nodded and sat back down.

"You alright, you seemed lost in confusion." Edward asked worried, He did actually care about me.

"Just thinking about my options." I told him honestly.

"What would they be?" Edward asked.

"There Alec, my safe bet, I would be taken care of there. He loves me even if I'm held together by a glue stick and in a million pieces." I told him.

"What else do you have open?" Edward asked.

"Nothing, I could live in Forks for a few more months and leave to go to the Voultri and maybe ask for my death. I don't have anything left." I told him.

I wasn't sure if Edward still loved me the way he said he did before he left. I believed him now that he had loved me, if he was willing to do a dirty job like cleaning up my love life, he really did care for me. With the Cullens, I got more than a best friend I got a family who loved me when I was human, even if I didn't believe that whole heartedly because it was too good to be true. Esme was like my mother and Carlisle was my father. Alice was defiantly my soul sister and I had worked things out with Jasper and Rosalie when Alice forced me to go back to Vancouver to visit Carlisle and Esme. _"There is no way for you to love me the way you did once and the way I love you."_ He still loved me and half of my heart still loved him

"Bella, you can never ever say that." Edward said serious.

"No, I can and I will, I have no other option." I told him

"You have one more option that would probably be better then asking for death." Edward said

"No I don't." I told him,

"You're looking at him." Edward said and smiled my favorite crooked smiled.

"No, I think I have done enough damage to your physical and emotional boundaries." I laughed.

"Bella, you can never do enough damage. The only thing repairing it is the love that burns for you and only you." Edward said and he leaned down and kissed my lips softly. I didn't pull back and take a wack at him; I didn't do anything but kissed him back. I dropped my jaw and I felt Edward's cool breath against mine. It was amazing. All the memories I had of us when we were human, were now crystal clear in my memory.

Edward pulled back and he leaned his forehead on mine and my eyes were still closed but I could fell his gaze on me.

"Bella." Edward breathed.

"Yes?" I asked breathless.

"I love you." Edward said while I opened my eyes.

"I love you too." I choked and he kissed me once more.

"Bella, you out there?" Charlie called.

I pulled away. "I have to go." I told him still breathless.

"I'll walk you back." Edward said.

"No, you need to stay in Forks until tomorrow." I told him, "We need to talk." I told him and got off the ground and wiped my shorts off and ran back to the house.

"There's my Bella." Charlie smiled.

"Hi Dad." I greeted.

"Someone is here to see you." Charlie said and guided me in to the house.

There in the house sitting on my couch was Jane and Alec.

"Jane!" I shrieked.

"Hi Bella." She smiled and gave me a hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked and hugged her close.

"We left the Voultri." Jane said. I pulled back to look at her face.

"You didn't." I gasped.

"We did, Aro isn't pleased but we did." Alec smiled pleased with himself.

"Well, where are you going to go?" I asked.

"We have a house in Oregon." Jane smiled.

"Oregon, wow that's… close." I half smiled.

"Yeah well we needed to know someone local." Jane smiled.

"But that's not local." Charlie chuckled butting in our conversation.

"Dad, it is for vampires." I told him.

"Right it's a vampire thing. Got it." Charlie said and took the sandwich he was fixing for himself and walked up to his room.

"Right, how did you find me?" I asked.

"We went to Vancouver." Alec said.

"They don't know where I am either." I told them.

"They do, Katie does at least." Alec smiled.

"Right well, I asked them not to come after me." I told them.

"Why did you do it?" Jane asked sadly.

"I wanted space and I was being held down." I told him.

"Why do I smell human other than your Dad?" Alec asked.

"I dont smell…I smell it." I seethed.

I walked up stairs and followed the scent, it came from my room.

"Stay here, I'll go in." I told them. I busted through the door and no one was there.

I ran to my closet and no one was in there. The scent got heavier and it was coming from the floor. Why hadn't I figured this out before? I got on my hands and knees and no one was under the bed. I got to a spot and found a creaky floorboard. I lifted it open and there was a box and plane tickets, my 18th birthday present.

"It's clear." I called and Alec was the first one in.

"They smell delicious." Jane smiled.

"Jane." Alec looked at her.

"Sorry, they do."

"They as in me." I told them.

"My scent is still on my things from when I was human." I told them.

"Woops." Jane smirked.

I lift the box and inside was all my pictures of Edward and me. The scrapbook pictures, everything that was about him, gone and in this box.

"Oh my god." I whispered,

"Bella, oh my god, you were adorable when you were human." Jane cooed.

"Thanks." I said awkwardly.

I picked up the scrapbook, and opened the front cover. It was the picture Alice took of Edward and me. I had folded it in half to show that compared to me Edward was a total angel. He deserved a whole page. I closed it and looked what else was in the box. There in black and white was a picture of Edward and I. Esme was going through a photography addiction before they left and Edward and I were her victims. Alice dressed us in corresponding outfits and I was sitting on Edward's lap and he was snuggling his face into my cheek. It was my favorite pictures of us. I smiled reminiscing at the memory and Jane and Alec just stared.

"I knew you were." Alec shook his head.

"Shut up, this is very complicated for Bella, be respectful." Jane chastised.

"Look I hate to kick you out but I really have to be somewhere." I told them.

"Oh really, what'cha gotta do?" Jane asked nosey.

"I need to go out, I uh need to go grocery shopping for Charlie and uh go get blood for the fridge." I told them.

"Oh, let me help!" Jane smiled and clapped, "I've never been to the grocery store!"

"Jane, she obviously has made up her mind, we aren't wanted here." Alec said disgusted.

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all." I told them. "Look you guys came at a bad time." I told them.

"Well, call us when the right time comes." Jane smiled; she was so narrow-minded when it came to insults.

"I will okay. Promise." I smiled and walked them down stairs.

Jane gave me another hug and Alec kissed my cheek goodbye, "Bella, its June, and we have left the Voultri for you. We need an answer so when know whether or not to go back to the Voultri." Alec said.

"Look, I'm close to choosing." I told "The past couple months since I've seen you, it's been about getting my human life back on track as an immortal. Alec I'm torn in a million pieces, it's all so confusing." I admitted quietly.

"Well, I need an answer soon, or I officially lose my spot on the guard." Alec sighed and walked down to Jane who was waiting in their car.

I walked back inside and shut the door quietly. I slid down the door and pulled my knees to my chest and buried my head in my knees and let it all out.


	24. Chapter 22 Bella's POV

Chapter Twenty Two

Charlie eventually came downstairs when he saw that Alec and Jane had left.

"You alright Bells?" Charlie asked stunned as he saw blood tears stream down my face.

"Yeah Dad, Just confused and walking on thin ice." I told him.

"Is that…blood?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am like the only vampire who cries blood." I laughed.

"I always knew you were special." Charlie teased.

"Gee thanks Dad that really helps the situation." I smiled

"Dad, can you order pizza tonight for yourself; I need to go out for the night." I told him.

"Sure Bells, maybe I'll make something." He said

"NO!" I told him "You will burn the whole house down, please just order pizza." I pleaded.

"Fine then." Charlie said offended in a teasing way.

"Alright, see you later Dad." I said and changed into an orange soda fountain dress and grabbed my green trench coat. It was weird in Forks it would be hot during the day but then you would freeze and be soaked at night. I grabbed my purse and kissed Charlie's cheek and walked out the door. Just as I was about to get in the truck I realized I didn't have my shoes. I laughed at myself and walked back inside.

"Forget something hun?" Charlie asked.

"Shoes." I smiled and he chuckled.

"See you tomorrow morning." I told him. As I slipped on my white pumps

"Night Bells." Charlie said and focused back on the flat screen.

I walked out to the truck and it wouldn't start, perfect, just perfect.

I groaned and I walked out to the woods and took off my shoes and ran through the forest until I found the familiar mansion, I used to call home. 3 rooms were lit, inviting people in if they dared, and sadly I dared to enter.

I brushed off my feet and I put my heels back on I walked up the drive way and saw that the living room wasn't lit, so I listened carefully and there was a melody playing from the 3rd story. I ran to the tree that went up to Edward's room and climbed the tree. It was difficult to climb with a dress, but I got it. I sat on the branch that looked down into the room and I watched Edward play his piano and watched the keys play my lullaby. He stopped and leaned his head against the keys.

"Oh Bella." He whispered to himself.

"Yes, can I help you?" I said and jumped down into the room.

The keys played as he stood up off the bench and obviously he was taken by surprise. I moved a few hairs out of my eyes and smiled sweetly.

"Were you spying?" Edward asked with a smile

"Yep." I smiled and retied my coat.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Edward asked.

"I told you our conversation wasn't over." I told him as if it were obvious.

"Right." Edward wagged his finger in agreement.

"Edward, what happen in the meadow…" I trailed.

He waited for me to finish, "Edward, it can't happen again." I sighed.

His face was so full of surprise and disappointment.

"I'm sorry, but I feel the Voultri holds a better future for me with Alec." I told him.

"What, what do you, Bella Swan see in Alec Voultri?" Edward asked as he sat back down on the bench and leaned his arms on the piano and crossed his legs while I stood in front of him.

"I see, a new page, a new chapter in my life, in my existence." I told him honestly.

"What, you don't see it with no one else?" Edward asked.

"Edward, if I started a relationships with you, it wouldn't be a strong one." I told him honestly. **(A/N I am writing this and crying at the same time while my iTunes is playing and the song so Small by Carrie Underwood and What About Now by Daughtry just came on and this is the chapter's song. Just had to put that out there)**

"What do you mean a strong one?" Edward asked.

"Edward, if we tried again, you wouldn't be… trusted as much as I did before. Edward it's time for both of us to move on." I told him.

"Bella, you don't understand, I **CAN'T **move on. I am in love with you Bella Swan and I can't live without you, I have tried and I can't Bella." Edward said raising his voice for emphasis.

"Edward, trust me I can't get over you either, but I'm almost there. That's one reason why I left Vancouver. You being my teacher, it just can't work like that." I told him.

"I'll quit." Edward stated.

A tear came down my cheek because I was so overwhelmed about how much he cared and loved me.

"Edward, you can't quit your job." I told him while my voice cracked, "Edward you have a family waiting for you in Vancouver and they need you to be happy and they need you to move on." I tried to smile.

"Psh, so much for family, they'll kick me to the curb in a second." Edward said

"You know what and they'll kick themselves for it in the morning. Edward do us all a favor and move on." I told him

"So where does this leave us?" Edward asked.

"At nothing, if I'm in Vancouver and I see you it's a hi. And when you come to Italy, it'll be professional bases. Edward, I'm sorry." I told him and grabbed the tree branch and swung up in the tree.

"Bella, wait." Edward called after me and he got in the tree to.

Again I will probably regret this but I turned to see his face, "Yes?" I asked.

"Did you ever dream what life would be like if I hadn't had left." He asked.

"It comes to me all the time." I told him wiping away another tear.

"What would your outcome be?" Edward asked.

"We may have been married by now, we may still have been dating. But Edward, if you were still against changing me, it still wouldn't have worked out. Alice saw it, she's told me over and over again as a reminder to your con's side.

"Oh Bella, I never meant for this to happen.

"I know Edward." I told him and put my palm to his cheek and brushed my thumb against his temple, "Go home to Carlisle and Esme, and take care of yourself."

I let go and jumped from the tree and ran to go find Alec.


	25. Chapter 23 Bella's POV

Chapter Twenty Three

It had been almost 3 days and Alec and Jane were not in Oregon, I ran all over the state and there was no sign of them and so my last resort was going to the Voultri. I grabbed my phone and called Charlie.

"Hello." A gruff voice answered.

"Dad, its Bella." I answered

"Bella, where have you been?" Charlie asked worried.

"Look, I'm not going to be home for now on." I told him.

"Bella…" Charlie trailed.

"Look, I love Alec, the guy that was there with the blonde, Jane. I have to find him and he is in Italy. Dad, I'm sorry I am disappearing in and out of your life." I apologized.

"You have to do what you have to do Bells, just come home whenever you can." Charlie said.

"I will Dad, can you tell Jacob where I am. He'll know exactly where I am and he'll know that I'm safe." I asked him

"Yes, Bells, I love you." Charlie cooed.

"Love you too Dad, I have to go I'm about to cross the ocean." I told him.

"YOU'RE SWIMMING?!" Charlie asked.

"No, I am on the plane now, love you." I told him and hung up.

"We will be landing in Volterra Italy in less than 15 minutes please fasten all seatbelts." The pilot announced.

***

I walked up to the doors and opened them; I didn't need to flipping guard opening them.

"Isabella, Welcome back, Alec and Jane are here, but they have been punished." Gianna greeted.

"PUNISHED?! For what?!" I shrieked.

"Leaving Miss Isabella, they came back and said they may leave again so Aro punished them." She smiled as if it was nothing.

"Describe me their punishment." I commanded.

"In the dungeon, no feeding at all." Gianna said.

"Where's Heidi?" I asked quickly.

"Fishing for their food." Gianna said. "We aren't a loud to feed on animals anymore." Gianna sighed, I looked at her more closely, and she was vampire.

"They changed you." I pointed out.

"Oh yes, they wanted me to be Alec's mate when you left but we did connect." Gianna informed.

"Right can I speak to Marcus or Aro?" I asked her.

"Marcus is available." Gianna smiled and hit the button on her head set.

"Marcus, you are needed for an unscheduled meeting." Gianna told him.

"Send them in." Marcus ordered.

"Down the stairway to your left." Gianna smiled and pointed to the stair way.

"Thank you Gianna." I sighed and took a deep breath as I walked to the door that was labeled Marcus.

I knocked first, "Come in." A voice answered and I opened the door.

"Ah Isabella." Marcus greeted.

"Hello Marcus." I smiled a wary smiled and I shook his hand.

"I feel several broken and destroyed relationships, why so dear?" Marcus asked.

"That's another story for later, why did Aro lock up Alec and Jane." I ordered for an answer.

"Isabella, please understand that we can't have people walking in and out of the guard for absolutely no reason at all." Marcus stated.

"No, I don't understand Alec and Jane came to find me." I told him, "I told him we would talk about us in June and hello, its June and it's time to talk. He found me in Washington and wanted to talk, Edward was already there and I hadn't had the time, Marcus please releases them." I begged.

"I'm sorry; Aro is the head of that decision." Marcus said,

"Marcus, take them out and put me in, Marcus please." I begged.

"I don't know we will have to talk to Aro about the situation." Marcus said.

"Tell you what, let Alec and Jane go and let do whatever they wish and I will be on your guard." I bargained.

Marcus sat in his chair and rocked back and forth thinking about my offer. "Um, you drive a hard bargain Isabella." Marcus stated.

"So is that a yes?" I smirked.

"Yes, Welcome to the Guard Isabella." Marcus congratulated.

"Can we go now and release them." I asked.

"Follow me." Marcus said and grabbed his keys off the hook by his desk.

Marcus walked around me and walked to a closet. He opened the doors and grabbed a black and red cape.

"You will wear the red cape for feedings and the black cape for meetings and welcoming." Marcus told me.

"Okay." I nodded.

"Shall we." Marcus smiled and had me walk out first. I waited for him to lead the way and I walked past Gianna and she looked concerned.

I nodded that everything was alright and she nodded. Marcus grabbed a torch and lit it on fire and lighted the way to a dark hallway and fleet of stairs.

I heard angry growls and screams. The growl sounded like Alec and the scream sounded like Jane. I used my power to calm them down. My power when it was on other people, they felt the blood on the back of their throats and it put out the fire.

"Right this way Isabella." Marcus instructed and he led me all the way down to the end of the cells.

"Here they are, now can you control them?" Marcus asked.

"Yes sir, I already have." I told him,

"I like you already Isabella." Marcus chuckled and mounted the torch in a bracket and there was Alec and Jane in the corner. In Alec's arms was Jane shivering and hiding her face.

"You are free to leave." Marcus told them and Jane's head shot up.

"YOU, You did this!!!" Jane screamed angrily.

"Yes Jane, she did, she got you out." Marcus told her.

"Come whether you leave now or I put you back in the cell." Marcus spat at them. Alec quickly rushed Jane out and I grabbed the torch.

"GO ahead up; Aro needs a little lesson on managing the cells." Marcus said and I turned to the next cell and there was Aro behind the cell bars. I cracked a smile and the three of us walked back upstairs.

"Bella, why are you here?' Alec asked as I walked Jane back to her room and Alec was walking with me to his.

"Because I choose you instead of Edward." I told him.

Alec stopped in his tracks and looked at me, his face just inches from mine, "You did?" Alec asked.

"I did, I told him he needed to move on, we needed to move on." I told him.

"Bella, I love you so much." Alec smiled.

"I love you to Alec." I smiled and he kissed my lips ever so gently but full of passion.

**That was the last chapter next chapter is the epilogue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHH YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST 62 REVIEWS!!!!!! YOU GUYS ROCK!!!! PEACE LOVE CARRIE**


	26. Chapter 24 Bella's POV

**I change that next chapter will be the epilogue**

Chapter Twenty Four:

It's been about a year since I have joined the Voultri and Alec and I have a wedding coming up in May. Aro allowed us to be married and allowed his guard to drink animal blood once again, but I had that back in session about a week after I arrived.

"Bella, you have guests in the throne room." Gianna called through my head set. I was just about to walk down to the dungeon to see who had died from thirst, that's right I was put on dungeon duty, amongst other things.

"Gianna who are they I was just about to see who died?" I asked her.

"Its… they would rather remain anonymous." Gianna said.

"Gianna…" I sighed,

"The Porters are here." Gianna said and I stopped in my tracks as I was about to walk down the stairs.

"I'll be there as soon as I am done." I told her.

"Alright." She sighed and hung up.

I walked down stairs and there was a howl and then it was cut off. I grabbed a torch and examined the cells. I found the cell of the howl and it was Irina Denali.

She had reported an immortal child and when we went to get the immortal child, it was nothing but a hybrid child in South America named Nahuel. We didn't destroy him due to some problems of people guarding him, but he is under our surveillance.

"So Miss Irina, you finally gave out did you?" I seethed and opened the cell.

It all happen so fast, Irina pushed me out of the way and ran out of the cell.

"GIANNA CODE RED ESCAPE GET THE GUARD READY KILL IRIANA WHEN IN SITE, IMMEADIATLY!" I shouted into the head set.

The alarms sounded red lights flashed everywhere.

"Bella, what happen?" Alec asked through the headset.

"Irina escaped, she looked dead and she wasn't moving and she was dead." I told him.

"Well, we got her." He reassured,

"Is she dead?" I asked him.

"No, she is in Felix and Demitri's grasp though." Alec said.

"She pushed me to the floor and I want her dead, she's taken up space for weeks now, kill her." I told him. I heard dial tone and a scream from upstairs.

I went relight the torch and walked up and down the aisles. I burned the people who were dead and out of the fire and cleaned up the ashes and went to wash up.

"Gianna, are they still here?" I asked as I walked toward the hallway leading to my bedroom.

"Yes Ma'am just a little shaken up after the escape." Gianna reassured.

"Tell them I am on my way. I just have to change." I told her and walked to my room to slip out of my work clothes and put on my dress and heels that were at the corner of my bedroom. I wore a one shouldered pink dress with white ankle heels; I grabbed my black cape and threw it on my shoulders. I put my hair in a ponytail and walked down toward Gianna's Desk.

"They are meeting with Alec and Aro." Gianna informed.

I stood at the double doors and the guards opened the doors.

"Here is our Isabella." Aro smiled and held his hands out.

"Good Afternoon Aro." I greeted and walked around the crowd and gave Alec and kiss on the cheek and Aro a sideways hug. I was instructed to do that every time I walked in the throne room when we had guests by Aro himself. I turned to face the crowd and it was the Porters, just like Gianna said they were.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Hello Bella." They greeted.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked.

"We came to see if you were here." Amy smiled a hurt smile.

"Well you found me." I nodded and I couldn't help but notice there was a girl with brown hair and I didn't recognize her. She was with Brett, so I was assuming it was his mate, but she was human.

I walked over to her swiftly and held out my hand, "I don't believe we have met, I'm Isabella." I introduced.

"Alexis." She said kind of scared.

"Hello Bella." Brett greeted.

"Hello Brett." I smiled and he gave me a hug.

Next I walked over to Katie. "Oh Katie." I sighed and she scooped me up in a huge hug.

"Why, why didn't you call?" She asked.

"You would have had me come home when I couldn't have." I told her.

"Never would we force you to come home." Katie said and pulled away.

"Good to know." I told her and Amy was next. I went through the whole family and I called Alex my hand maid over,

"Take this to my room please." I told her and she took off my cape for me and we walked out to the garden.

Heidi came out and her hand maid severed us all animal blood with the exception of Aro.

"So Bella, what's new?" Colin asked.

"Well Alec and I have wonderful news." I smiled and he held my hand close.

"Bella and I are getting married." Alec smiled.

Their faces were priceless and all stunned and dumbfounded.

"AHH BELLA THAT"S WONDERFUL!!!" Amy and Katie screeched and got up to see my ring. I held it out to them and they gaped at it for about 10 minutes.

"That's wonderful news Bella, Congratulations" Madi smiled.

"Thank you, we are very happy." I smiled.

"When?" Alexis asked.

"May." I told her.

"Oh that's a good month, the weather is nice."

"Katie, Amy would you like to be my brides maids?" I asked.

"Really?!" Amy shrieked.

"Alex get their dresses from my room." I told her and she nodded and walked away.

"You already have dresses picked out?!" Katie asked

"Yep." I smiled.

"Do you have yours?" Madi asked,

"Yes." I smiled.

"Can we see it?!" Katie asked.

"Sure, why not Jane's probably dug it out by now." I shrugged.

"I'll be back." I told Alec and kissed him goodbye.

I led Amy and Katie to the door and I heard human footsteps follow. Alexis must be with us. I turned and looked to see if she was and she was. We walked into my room and they all gaped at the style and how modern it was.

"Did you design this Isabella?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, and call me Bella." I smiled.

"Great job." Amy commented.

"Enough chit chat about the room, try on your dress." Katie smiled and I nodded. I walked into my closet and grabbed my dress.

I walked behind the Chinese changing screen and within 3 minutes I was in my dress. "Ready?" I asked them.

"Yeah come out." Amy encouraged. I came from the screen and twirled around.

"Oh Bella…" Katie said breathless.

"You guys like?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." Amy and Alexis nodded,

Katie was still speechless, "I love it, if I wasn't already married, I'd marry that dress." Katie smiled and we all laughed.

***

The Porters visit was only a one day ordeal so I still had one phone call to make.

"Gianna can you block all interruptions coming to my head set and myself for about an hour and a half." I asked.

"Will do Isabella." She smiled and hit the button on the keyboard. "All set." She smiled and I walked to my room and locked it. I sat in my chair and will my cell phone dialed Alice's number.

"Hello, this is Alice." Alice greeted.

"Hi Alice, its Bella." I greeted.

"BELLA!" Alice screeched.

"Hello Alice." I smiled.

"What are you up to these days, Edward came back and said he had lost you and you were nowhere to be found." Alice asked without taking a breath.

"I'm with the Voultri." I told her,

"Oh really?" Alice said with no doubt in her voice.

"Yes, I called to tell you and ask you a few things." I told her.

"Okay good news first." Alice laughed.

"Okay… I'm getting married!" I told her excitedly.

"NO WAY BELLA THAT'S AMAZING!"

"Yes and my favor is will you be in my wedding?" I asked her.

"YES YES YES!!!!!" Alice shrieked.

"Good okay. Can you come to Volterra for like a day or two next week? Alec and I are starting to pick everything out and everyone else had tried on their dresses except for you." I told her.

"Most defiantly." Alice said.

"Good, and Alice, I don't want your family knowing until the invitations are sent out." I told her.

"Why not tell them bella, this is wonderful news?!" Alice asked.

"Well Carlisle and Esme don't want me to be a part of the Voultri and I know they wouldn't do anything, but I'm afraid I'll get interference from your brother." I told her honestly.

"My mind is sealed along with my lips." Alice laughed. "Can I tell Jazz?" She asked.

"Sure, why not, but as long as he promises he will keep quiet." I told her.

She didn't answer. "Just bring him with you." I told her.

"Okay." Alice said bubbly. Suddenly there was a crash in the background followed by and

"EMMETT!!!!" By Esme.

"I'll let you go." I laughed.

"Alright how about I fly in Tuesday and I leave Thursday, that gives us a day to shop too." Alice said.

"Perfect." I told her and she hung up. I smiled to myself happy and I called Gianna to tell her to let my calls through.


	27. Chapter 25 Bella's POV

Chapter Twenty Five

**(Sorry I lie again I hopefully think next chapter will be the end)**

The days flew by and the date was set May 21st Alec and I were getting married. Jacob and Charlie were coming, but I was a little nervous for the both of them with Caius not liking wolves and Charlie being human with the whole vampire population being there and 80% of them drinking human blood.

But today was the day. Today was a beautiful day and our ceremony was being held in the East Garden and out reception was being held in the West Garden. Alice, Katie and Amy had flown in last night while Heidi and Jane were already here obviously.

"Bella, you look beautiful." Heidi cooed and gave me a hug.

"You all don't look to bad yourself." I smiled and Gianna had walked in with Esme and Jacob.

"Gee well I hope people weren't getting changed Jacob Black." I teased.

"Oh I don't mind." Jacob snickered.

"You're so bad." I told him and hit him playfully.

"You look amazing Bella." Jacob commented and gave me a hug.

Jacob was walking me down the aisle because Charlie was just not up to it at all. He was already at ease for being with a whole room of vampires and he just couldn't handle it so I brought out Seth Clearwater to protect him.

"This is from Charlie, something old but something blue. They were your Grandma Swan's but Charlie had the stones replaced with sapphires." Jacob smiled and Jane placed them in my hair.

"Bella, you look absolutely beautiful." Esme cooed.

"Thank you Esme." I smiled and she gave me a hug. Esme had a purple dress on and black heeled stilettos with pearl earring and a pearl necklace.

"Bella, it's time it's time." Alice cheered. Esme and Gianna left to go to their seats and Heidi Jane Katie Amy and Alice lined up and Jacob held me close and we walked down to the garden. Alice tapped on the doors and they opened and the girls filed out on Que.

Once everyone was out, my breathing hitched as the brides March started to play.

"Bells, breath, you'll be okay." Jacob whispered.

"Don't let go." I told him.

"I promise I won't." Jacob smiled and the doors opened for Jacob and I to walk out.

Jacob and I stepped out to the blue skies with cloud cover so there wasn't much sun. The march kept going and the camera flashed and Alec had a huge smile on his face. Edward sat in the corner with Tanya next to him, you could see the disappointment in his eyes but I wasn't allowing him to ruin my wedding. Charlie had a tear in his eyes but quickly blinked it away. Jacob and I finally got down to where Alec and the minister who happen to be Santiago stood.

"Bye Bells, I love you." Jacob whispered and gave me away to Alec.

Santiago went through the whole drill and when Santiago asked who objects I swear I saw Emmett and Jasper hold Edward back. I tried not to laugh but instead I just smiled and looked at Alec.

"I love you." Alec mouthed.

"I love you too." I mouthed back to him.

"So you Alec Voultri take Isabella Swan as your wife?" Santiago asked.

"I do." Alec smiled.

"And do you Isabella Swan take Alec Voultri to be your husband?" Santiago turned to face me.

I looked at Alec and smiled. "I do." I smiled.

"In the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Alec you may kiss your bride." Santiago smiled.

I turned to Alec and He leaned down and kissed my lips tenderly and lovingly above us, the doves escaped unplanned and the girls laughed.

The crowd cooed as we pulled away. Katie handed me my bouquet and Alec and I jogged down the aisle while the crowd stood and threw rice and flowers at us.

The crowd found their way to the other garden while I changed into my other wedding dress, at least in this dress I could move freely and dance. Alec was waiting for me in the hallway. I was redoing my hair when I looked at my ring and sighed with a smile on my face.

"Bella, they are going to wonder where we went if we don't hurry." Alec said knocking on the door.

"I'm coming, promise." I told him.

I put the finishing touches on and got up and walked out to the hallway.

"Wow Bella, you look amazing." Alec smiled.

"Why thank you darling." I cooed,

"I love you so much." Alec cooed.

"I love you too, now let's go." I told him.

"Well, I don't want to now." Alec complained with a smile.

"Let's go Alec." I laughed and pulled him along.

He chuckled and took my hand and we walked down the long staircase to the West garden and the DJ who was Felix announced out arrival.

After mingling with guests Felix announced the father daughter dance and he added that I had to dance with all my fathers. So that meant Charlie, Carlisle Aro and Steve. The guests laughed and I danced in a circle with Charlie considering he can't dance.

"I can't tell you how much this year has been a roller coaster for me Bells." Charlie said.

"Yeah, I know Dad, the past two years have been rough, but I see smooth sailing ahead." I smiled

"Good and I am happy for you." Charlie grinned.

We danced in circles and made conversation until Carlisle cut in.

"I'm happy for you darling." Carlisle smiled.

"I really am happy Carlisle." I smirked.

"Good, but now that you're with the Voultri Alice is going to miss a constant shopping partner." Carlisle commented.

"She can come to Italy whenever she wants." I shrugged.

Carlisle spun me around in a circle and brought me back into him. "Bella, you need to remember that we love you very much." He commented.

"You guys need to know that I love you too." I reminded.

Aro soon cut in and then Steve and then Alec found me and we had our first dance as a couple.

"Seems like you haven't had a break for mingling." Alec laughed.

"Yeah, I haven't." I agreed.

"I'll tell you what; I am about 1 second away from kicking Cullen's ass back to Vancouver." Alec said. Alec spun me to see Edward and he was sitting in the back table playing with his napkin and wine glass.

"A toast, to the bride and groom." A familiar voice announced.

Alec twisted us around and there was Jane and Alice.

"On behalf of the bride, I would like to say thanks for being an awesome sister even if we had that one year gap of no communication." Alice smiled. If she could she would have had tears streaming down her face.

"Yeah, we had our fights and moments, and time where you through the phone against the wall." Alice laughed

"How did you find out about that?" I shouted jokingly.

"Do think I don't see you." Alice smirked and continued, "But Bella, from the bottom of my heart I truly am happy for you. I wish you and Alec the best and brightest future." Alice smiled and I walked up to the stage and gave her a huge hug.

"No how am I going to be able to top that one Alice?" Jane teased. "So now Alec as been an amazing brother to me and he's been so good to Bella." Jane started.

"He told her that he would leave me here to suffer without him just to be with Bella." Jane laughed. The guests cooed awws and laughed. "But when Bella came to save us almost a year ago, she found Alec and me dying in the cells and put her life in foe the Voultri to save us and I owe her my life for that, and I owe Alec everything for being there and I wish you all the best." Jane smiled and wiped away the invisible.

Alec met her at the end of the stairs and he kissed her cheek and held her tight. Jane gave me hugs and a kiss on the cheek also and the rest of the reception went in smoothly and Felix announced that Alec and I had to leave to go to the jet; Aro had bought just for our honey moon.

I gave Charlie and Jacob and hug goodbye because it may have been the last time I saw Charlie, ever.

"I want Charlie on a plane ASAP" I told Jacob.

"I know we are on our way." Jacob reassured.

"Take care of him and the pack and most importantly yourself." I cried to him,

"Promise Bells, and if anything happens you will be the first to know." Jacob chuckled. I pulled away and Jacob had a tear in his eye and tears were streaming down my face as well.

"Bella." Esme and Carlisle called.

"Bye guys, I love you all so much." I told them and gave everyone a hug, of course I got a huge grizzly bear hug from Emmett as he almost ripped my dress but I let go before that happen.

I found that Edward had already left so I moved on to the Porters and gave them my goodbyes and tears.

"Are you ready Love?" Alec asked.

"Yes, did Alex get my suitcases?" I asked

"They are in the car." Alec smiled and we walked off to the garage.

Alec got in the driver's seat and we drove off. We were heading to Spain for our honeymoon and we were going to be there for about 2 weeks.

***2 weeks***

Alec and I arrived at the Castle on Saturday and we were loaded with work that needed to be caught up. But to be honest it was all worth it.

**OKAY I don't write lemons or do the whole honeymoon sex appeal thing, you can make it up in your own mind. Sorry it took me so ling to write, between school and basketball it's hard. :P so review and the last chapter will be the epilogue, promise and if you are a true team Edward and bella fan you are seriously going to kill me in the next chapter. Peace love Carrie :)**


	28. Chapter 26 Bella's POV

Chapter Twenty Six

Alec and I have been married for 10 years now and the Cullens were coming for their tenth year census.

"Bella, you are needed in the nursery." Gianna said through the headset. Alec and I adopted a baby girl and named her Sophia Rose. Sophia was only six months old but when got older we would change her.

"What did she do now?" I asked Gianna.

"Nothing, Alex says that Alec wants her to be at the census." Gianna responded.

"Have Alex bring her to the lobby, I'll be up in a minute." I told her and looked through the cells. I went to check on my favorite prisoner. _Victoria_.

"Will do." Gianna said and hung up.

I grabbed a torch set it on fire. I walked to the end of the aisle and there was Victoria, whimpering scared shitless.

"Have you given up yet?" I asked her.

"Never." Victoria spat.

"Oh well then, I you'll be happy to know that we are having guests and you'll be on your best behavior." I smiled evilly.

She didn't answer so I walked away and walked up and down the aisles and pulled 2 people into the fire who were too weak to fight me. I let them burn and I put out the fire and walked upstairs to get my Sophia.

"Here Alex, I'll be right back, I need to go change." I told her as I pointed out the ashes that were on my outfit. I ran upstairs and changed into my white dress and black heels. I added earrings and my heart necklace and the bracelet Alec had bought me when we were dating.

I grabbed my black cape that in the hood had Isabella embroidered in it. I ran back downstairs and took Sophia from Alex's arms and held her to my side.

"Hi sweet girl how are you this afternoon." I cooed. Sophia smiled and made a noise trying to speak while her brown eyes sparkled in the dim light.

"Come on baby girl; let's go see our guests and Daddy." I cooed in a sing song voice and she jumped up in down.

The guards opened the doors and The Cullens were already in the Throne Room. Esme turned around and had a huge smile on her face.

"Ah Isabella, nice of you to join us." Aro smiled. "Oh and you brought Sophia." He smiled and I walked to go stand next to Alec. All of the Cullens were there including Edward and one other vampire.

"Edward has a new mate and child." Alec whispered.

"Really?" I smiled and held back a laugh, "Took him long enough."

Alec chuckled and kissed Sophia's bald head hello. He held her arms out for him and he took her.

"We have already gone through the powers." Alec informed. "Edward's mate is Lilly, she has the power to make anything grow, and she does better when she is dealing with flowers and nature."

"Thank you dear." I whispered and let Aro do his thing.

He dismissed the session and he told the Cullens they had to stay to a look over on Lilly. It wasn't new, any coven with a new member with a power was told to stay for observation.

"Momma." Sophia cried and struggled out of Alec's arms.

I took her from Alec and looked at her eyes, "What's wrong sweet heart." I cooed she smiled and giggled like any normal baby.

"So Bella who is this?" Esme asked

"This is Sophia Rose." I smiled

"She is so cute." Rosalie commented. "Hello cutie." Rosalie cooed and put out her pointer finger and Sophia clinged to it, but pulled away as she heard a big laugh come from Emmett.

Sophia looked horror struck and nestled her head at the base on my neck.

"Is she biologically your?" Alice asked.

"No, we adopted." I told her.

"Good, that's what I want to do but we have too many loud vampires in the house." Esme smiled and I laughed.

"Well, Felix and Demitri have done enough of that but they have had their lesson." I chuckled and heard Sophia's stomach growl.

"You hungry baby girl?" I asked.

"I have to get her feed, if you want to follow me you can but you don't have too." I offered.

"Can I feed her?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure if she'll let you." I told her and Esme and Alice followed Rosalie and I to the kitchen.

I grabbed the baby formula and heated it. "So Edward finally found someone." I asked.

"Yes." Rosalie grumbled.

"That bad?" I asked.

"She makes all of my plants grow before they are supposed too!" Esme complained.

"Esme." I chastised shocked that her of all people would complain.

"Are they married yet?" I asked.

"No, and not anytime soon, or at least for what I see so far." Alice said.

"The only thing she is good for is making Edward somewhat happy and doing makeovers." Alice complained.

"Well what's wrong with her besides all of that?" I asked.

"We put her to the test to go shopping on her own and she walked into Goodwill and bought half of the Goodwill clothing!" Alice flipped out.

"What's wrong with that, she may like that kind of style." I told them.

"That kind of style, Bella, she bought dresses an old lady had just brought in." Rosalie said with her hands out.

"Oh well, I see where that's a problem." I said.

"Now girls, Edward's happy." Esme said.

"Esme's right let him be happy." I told them.

The microwave announced that it was done and I pulled it out. I stuck the thermometer in the milk and it was at the perfect temperature.

"Here Rosalie." I said and handed her the bottle and Sophia.

Rosalie played and cooed Sophia while Alice and Esme kept on complaining to me about Lilly.

"Okay, her outfit didn't look that bad to me." I told them.

"That's because I DRESS HER!" Alice shouted.

"You know you're lucky the kitchen if far deep in the ground." I chastised.

"I don't care anymore if Edward or Lilly hears me; I would rather have Tanya then Lilly." Alice pouted as she leaned on the counter.

Sophia started to cry and pout as Rosalie tried to feed her. "Bella, it's not working for me." Rosalie complained.

"Here, let me try." Esme smiled and took Sophia. Esme put the bottle in her mouth and she had no problem with it.

"A true mother." I laughed.

Esme smiled, "I love doing this Bella, if you ever want to go away with Alec feel free to leave her with me." Esme offered.

"Thank you Esme." I said. "Did you want to go upstairs or stay down here and complain to me some more?" I asked.

"We can go upstairs and complain." Alice smiled and skipped up the stairs. Esme still had Sophia so I took off my cape and handed it to Alex as we walked past her and into the nursery.

"So how's life married?" Esme asked and she settled into the rocker with Sophia.

"I love it; we haven't fought at all, except on Sophia's nursery colors." I told them. They laughed.

"So how's life in Vancouver?" I asked.

"I hate it personally." Esme said.

My mouth opened wide that something like that would come out of Esme's mouth,

"What, seriously I hate being the only one in the house with Lilly." She said.

"Stop, Lilly Edward and Alec will be coming up in 3-2-1." Alice announced and there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called and Alec was the first one in.

"There are my girls." Alec smiled and Lilly followed him in.

"Shh, Sophia is about to fall asleep." Rosalie smiled.

"She is adorable." Lilly commented.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"I'm Isabella." I introduced.

"Lilly." She said and shook my hand.

"She's asleep." Esme announced.

I walked over to her and grabbed the bottle and put it on the bottle heater and took Sophia from her hands and kissed her cheek and put her down in her crib.

"Come, everyone out." I shooed and waved my hands out." Edward took Lilly's hand and the rest followed. Alice came and hooked her arm thought my forearm.

"So you're Isabella huh?" Alice teased.

"Yeah, I am to people who I don't know and to people who my family doesn't like very much." I whispered.

Alice laughed as we walked into my room to get my purse.

"Alec, I think Rosalie, Esme Alice and I are going out, will you be okay to watch over Sophia, she needs to be burped immediately when she wakes up." I told him.

"How do I do that?" Alec asked. I rolled my eyes,

"Alex is here and she will help you, just keep an ear out for the baby monitor." I told him.

"Felix, I need you on maximum guard duty for Victoria who is in the dungeon, if she gets out of hand kill her. She will hurt me and my family and she may hurt my Sophia. I want you and Demitri to take care of her, if she even makes a peep kill her." I told them.

"V-V-Victoria is here?" Edward shuddered.

"Yes, in the dungeon under my care." I nodded.

"Can I see her?" Edward asked.

I thought about it, "No, even weak she is highly lethal; we don't need to lose another one." I said and I had Gianna hand me my car keys and I waited for everyone to come get their things ready.

"Carlisle is going to have Lilly come with us." Alice whispered as she was the first one back.

"Well, let her come, I want to see how bad she really is." I told her.

"Suit yourself." Alice said her hands up in the air surrendering.

"Bella, you don't mind if Lilly tags along do you?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure, no problem we'll just have to shop a little less so the bags and we still fit." I smiled sweetly.

Alice glared and me and then gave Carlisle the death stare. "Alice." I told her and she pulled out of the stare.

Esme and Rosalie walked in and then Lilly walked in about 2 minutes later with Edward.

"They are all horrible when it comes to shopping try not to get sucked in." Edward warned Lilly.

"I won't honey, I love you." Lilly said as she battered her eyelashes.

"Bye sweet heart." Edward said and kissed her forehead.

I tried to hold back my laughter so Alice and I quickly ran out to the garage and let it all out.

"I won't honey, I love you." Alice mimicked and battered her eyelashes.

I kept laughing and then she stopped when she saw Edward walk in.

I put my purse in the car and started it.

"Is this yours?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I nodded and hit the button to put the top down.

Edward's mouth dropped in amazement.

"Edward shut your mouth you'll catch flies." Esme said as she walked by him. Rosalie Esme and Lilly got in back while Esme and I sat up front.

"Bella, wait it's sunny out." Edward said as we were about to leave.

I groaned and put up the top. One it closed Alice commented,"He has always been a party pooper." Everyone laughed except Lilly.

**Okay I just can't find myself ending this so I'm going to keep on going :) haha SOPHIE IMAGES ARE ON MY PROFILE YOU HAVE TO SEE THEM SHE IS SOO CUTE!!!!!!!! anyway review Carrie**


	29. Chapter 27 Bella's POV

Chapter Twenty Seven

We ranted on Edward the whole ride to the mall, "Is this what you guys do, bust on Edward?" Lilly asked me as we walked in the mall.

"Yeah, pretty much." I laughed and walked over to Alice who walked into Louis Vuitton. I found a phone accessory and Alice got a different one. I found shopping around that Lilly looked at the price tags and when she found how expensive things were she shied away from it.

"I found what's wrong with her." I told Alice and Rosalie.

"She is just like me, or the human Bella, she doesn't like to spend a lot of money." I told them.

"Well we knew that, she acts like the human Bella too. Jasper and I find it sick." Alice spat.

I scrunched my nose and walked away to continue shopping. I ended up getting a diaper bag there and a purse alone with the cell phone charm.

"That baby is going to be spoiled. Her diaper bag is over 500 dollars." Esme laughed.

"She deserves the best." I smiled.

"There's a Coach across the way, can we go?" Esme asked.

"Of course." I smiled and we checked out.

We walked over to the Coach store. Esme got several items and again Lilly got nothing.

"You know Lilly, Edward isn't going to be happy if you don't get anything." I commented as I was checking out my bracelet, perfume, makeup bag and sneakers.

"Everything is too expensive." Lilly smiled.

"Has anything caught your eye?" I asked her.

"No, not really." Lilly said.

"What did you see?" I asked crooking an eye brow.

"Nothing seriously." Lilly smiled.

"Okay well, let me know." I told her.

She nodded and her brown hair was kind of chocolaty like mine was. Alice was right this is sick.

"There's a new Tommy Hilfiger open." Rosalie smiled and pointed to the store. We walked over and I got a pair of gray suede flats and a dress.

"Still nothing?" I asked Lilly.

"No, nothing at all." She sighed

"There's more, trust me." I reassured.

"Bella, come we need to go into this store." Alice said and she drug me into Kiki De Montparnasse.

"Alice, no, I am not going in there." I told her.

"Bella, suck it up." Alice shushed and I ended up sitting on the bench while Alice brought me a Muse Corselette bra and panty set.

"Alec will love it." Alice mused and I walked out to where Lilly and Esme were waiting.

"Did she buy you anything?" Lilly asked.

"Oh yeah, apparently Alec will love it." I mimicked and Lilly laughed.

"Come, we need to find you something."I told Lilly.

"No we don't seriously." Lilly said.

"No, we do and your new to my family so I want to get to know you." I told her.

I pushed her along and winked at Esme. She rolled her eyes and walked into the store.

"So how long have you been with the Cullens?" I asked her.

"A year or two." Lilly smiled.

"Really, Alice never mentioned you." I said.

"Yeah, Esme, Rosalie and Alice don't like me very much." Lilly said depressed. "How long have you known the Cullens?" She asked.

"About 13-15 years." I told her. "But you have to know Rosalie doesn't like anyone." I joked. "It took her about a year or two to get used to me." I told her.

"How do you know the Cullens?" Lilly asked.

I was stunned by the question. Had Edward not told her yet?

"Edward hasn't told you?" I asked her shocked.

"No, he never really mentions you. Only the family." Lilly said.

"Edward and I dated when I was human. He left me to protect me but 20 minutes after he left I was changed into a vampire." I told her.

She didn't speak, "I didn't know you two had a history." Lilly gulped.

"Yes, but trust me it's over, and I ended it, if it makes you feel any better." I told her.

"Kind of, not really." Lilly muttered.

"Edward said you were his cousin. That's why there were picture of you on their walls." Lilly said.

"No, I'm not." I told her. "I'm a sister to all of them and a daughter to Carlisle and Esme."

"Well, you learn something new every day." She smiled.

"So how did you find each other?" I asked.

"I was visiting Tanya and her family and Edward and Carlisle were there." Lilly said

"Interesting." I commented.

"Did you two ever…" Lilly trailed.

"No, I was too fragile." I told her.

"Right, just making sure." Lilly nodded.

"There's nothing to be worried about." I told her.

"But there is, he called me Bella about 6 months ago." Lilly said,

"Well he's not getting anywhere." I told her.

"Well obviously you're married and have a little girl but I can't find myself to forgive him for it." Lilly said and looked at the floor.

"Isabella have you ever had that feeling where you just wanted to smack him sometimes?" Lilly asked.

I laughed at the memory of the time he held me hostage and I hit him for kissing me.

"I have, and I've followed through with it." I told her.

"No way really?" She gasped.

I grabbed my phone and scrolled through the pictures. "I was in High school a year after he left, I was the choir star; a phenomenon you could say. The director was on maternity leave and he ended up taking her spot while I was in Italy having my 10th census with the Porters. I was dating Alec at the time and I skipped his class and cursed him off in my head when I left. When I was going to 'choir practice' he held me hostage to apologize for leaving. My sister called me and we were talking about Italy. Edward thought I was going to the Voultri to do something dangerous and he kissed me. I didn't kiss him back and instead I pulled away and slapped him. Reminder, I was still newborn. I slapped him right across the face and I left a mark." I finished and handed her the phone.

She covered her mouth with shock as she examined the picture. "Oh my god." Lilly shrieked.

"Enough about the butt face you call your boyfriend lets go shopping." I told her and she smiled as I lighten the mood.

We walked into Blooming Dales and I got a clear heart purse and a pair of gray ankle boots and blue sunglasses. I walked into the baby department and I found a stuffed puppy that was absolutely adorable.

I went to go find Lilly who was looking at the dresses. She had one in her hands that was a gross rainbow color.

"So what did you find?" I asked worried.

"A dress isn't it adorable." She smiled.

"Most defiantly." I said sarcastically but it was coated with fake cheer.

"Well there's nothing else to buy, so I'm going to checkout." Lilly smiled

"Right behind you." I told her and we walked to the checkout.

We walked out and Alice and Rosalie and Esme were waiting for us. Lilly walked up ahead and Alice and I walked behind.

"Oh my god, she bought a rainbow dress and the colors weren't even right." I told Alice.

"I told you so." Alice stuck her tongue out at me.

"Hey lets go sit and see what we all bought." Rosalie smiled and we grabbed a table at the restaurant and bar that was there.

We just ordered waters and I showed everyone the puppy I had bought for Sophia and they all loved it.

"So Lilly what did you get?" Esme smiled as sweetly as possible as we ended up with her last as we went around the table.

"I got a dress." Lilly smiled.

"Let's see." Rosalie said through her teeth.

He held it out and Alice choked on her water.

"Since when do you drink water?" I asked her.

"I found even though it's disgusting it makes my skin glow paler." Alice smiled.

Rosalie and I laughed but it wasn't at the water it was at the dress. "It's pretty." I finally commented.

"We should get finished up; Sophia will be waking up soon and screaming for me." I told them

"Sure, but can we go into Prada and Net a Porter?" Rosalie asked

"Sure why not."

We walked out and gave the waiter a tip and went into Net a Porter first. There I found a feather twist blue dress, a white cocktail dress and a dress for Sophia. Esme got some things for herself and Carlisle. Alice got stuff for the whole family and Rosalie got some things for herself and her bedroom.

Rosalie and I walked into Prada and I got a pair of shoes and perfume; While Rosalie got a few purses and shoes. We walked out of the mall happy and content and when we got in the car, Lilly was the only one who fit with her bag. While everyone else had more than 10 bags. People were sitting with bags on their laps, there was that much?

I pulled up to the garage and Lilly had a face of concentration and disgust on her face. I think telling her about Edward and I was a mistake on my part.

"Welcome back Bella." Gianna greeted.

"Hello Gianna, is Sophia up yet?" I asked her.

"Yes, she will be in 5 minutes." Alice said coming in from behind us.

"Hello Darling, did you buy anything?" Alec asked as he came in from the common room.

"Yes, Santiago is bringing the bags in." I smiled and kissed him hello.

Santiago walked in and he had Corin help him bring them in.

"Geez Bella, did you leave anything else for the humans?" Emmett asked as he, Jasper and Edward found their mate.

"Yes, there was plenty." I told him and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Are Jane and Heidi backing yet?" I asked.

"No they are still taking care of that situation." Gianna interjected.

"Did you get anything Lilly?" Edward asked.

"Yep, with Isabella's help." She smiled and Edward cooked an eyebrow with surprise.

"No, you did it all on your own." I told her.

"No, I can't take all the credit." Lilly smiled and I pulled Alec close to me.

"No go ahead, this one's all on you.

"See look." Lilly smiled and held up the dress. Emmett and Jasper fought back a laughed while everyone smirked.

"Very cute." Edward smiled a fake smile.

"Oh here Bella." Alice said and handed me the Kiki De Montparnasse bag.

"Oh Bella, so naughty." Emmett wiggled his eye brows.

"Rosalie got something too." I added.

"Bella." Rosalie warned.

"Oh, come on I wanna see!" Emmett purred and the baby monitor went off. It was Sophia crying.

"Excuse me." I told everyone and went upstairs to the nursery.

I walked up and there was Sophia trying to stand herself up.

"Hello Sophia." I greeted.

"Momma." She spoke.

"Hi Baby." I cooed and picked her up. I put her over my shoulder and got a spit up cloth and draped it over my shoulder.

"I got you a puppy." I told her as I burped her. "And a pretty dress, and who knows what Auntie Alice and Aunt Rosalie got you." I told her.

Once she was already to get back downstairs and after she was fed and burped again we went to my room and I got her, her puppy and found that everyone was lounging in the common room.

"Sophia." Alec cooed and held his hands out for her. I handed her to him and he kissed her pink little lips.

"Smile Alec." I called and took a picture of him and Sophia. Cutest picture ever.

"Bella, she looks a little out of color." Carlisle said.

"What do you mean, she looks fine." I said suddenly concerned.

"May I?" Carlisle said and reached out for her.

Alec handed Sophia to her and Carlisle examined her. He felt her forehead and checked everything.

"Well everything seems normal, was Sophia a drug baby?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, her mother smoked pot for about 6 months into the pregnancy." I told him.

"Okay, that's why." Carlisle said.

"Will she be okay?" Alec asked.

"Perfect, the color was little off but that was the reason why." Carlisle smiled and handed her back to Alec.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" Edward asked.

"Sure?" I asked shocked as that came out of nowhere.

I got up off the couch next to Alec and we walked outside.

Edward kept walking and he led me out to the garden.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Why did you tell Lilly about us?" Edward asked.

"Because she deserved to know and she asked." I said as if it were obvious.

"I told her you were my cousin because I knew she would react like that." Edward said.

"Well, it's not my fault, you should have told her before you came here. Edward it would have come out anyway." I told him and walked back in the castle into the common room.

"Come Sophia; let's go put on a fashion show with your aunts and Esme if she wants to come." I told her and picked her up from Jasper. He seemed to be doing pretty well with her.

"And Lilly you are need with Aro to do some tests. But please go alone." I told her and the girls walked out and we tried on all of our clothes.


	30. Epilouge

Epilogue

Today was September 13 and it was my 31st birthday, Sophia was now 2 and Alec and I have been married for 11 years. Charlie died due to a heart attack about six months ago. Alec Sophia and I went to Forks over the summer around late May so we could drop Sophia off with Esme now that they moved back to Forks. Esme said that Charlie and Sophia hit it right off and Sophia got attached. Anyway Alec was taking me out dancing for my birthday and Jane and Heidi were babysitting.

I walked down in the cells once again and found that someone was already down here.

"Hello." I called.

"No worries Isabella, it's only me." Marcus said

"Oh, hello, what are you doing down here?" I asked

"I was checking on this visitor that we have, he seems to have been naughty." Marcus said.

"I didn't know we had a new person." I said and walked toward him.

"Yes, he is taking over Victoria's place." Marcus said.

I looked in the cell where Marcus was standing and there was a blonde haired man with blood flowing in his veins and he kind of looked like Mike Newton.

"Bella Swan?" The man asked.

"Mike Newton?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Uh, I'm married and I have a child." I told him.

"Isabella you know this prick?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, he was my friend from high school." I told him.

"Which one?" Marcus joked.

"Forks." I smiled.

"What did you do to wind yourself up with a bunch of vampires?" I asked him.

"I came on a college trip with little knowledge about vampires but then they put me in here." Mike said.

I started to laugh. "And why didn't Aro kill him?" I asked Marcus.

"Sophia was in the room." Marcus said.

"WHAT WAS SHE DOING IN THE FEEDING ROOM?!" I shouted.

"She ran from Alex." Marcus answered.

"Oh my god." I muttered and bowed my head in shame.

"Kill him whenever you want, he's been a pain in my side and the Cullens." I told Marcus.

"BELLA!!!" Mike shouted.

"Hey, I'm saving you." I told him.

"But I have Jessica to think about." Mike said.

"We will find her and kill her too." I smiled and walked away to the cell where there was a vampire that was needed of extermination.

Me being part of the Voultri kind of killed my emotions when it came to humans, unless it was someone close to me. For example, Jacob was now dating a girl Renesmee and he imprinted on her so he was taken for life so I wouldn't kill either of them. In front of Mike and Marcus I started the fire and pulled apart the vampire. Mike stood at the bars of the cell and looked horror struck.

"Okay that's all for today." I told Marcus as I finished with my fifth vampire.

"Okay Isabella, Happy Birthday." Marcus smiled

"Thank you." I smiled. "Mike." I nodded and walked upstairs.

"All finished?" Gianna asked.

"Yes, I am changing for my birthday date tonight with Alec." I told her as I handed her my headset

She smiled a huge smile as if she knew something, "Okay have fun tonight." Gianna said and went to hang my headset up.

I changed into my grape colored bubble dress and my heeled ankle boots that were silver. I added my earring I got for Mother's Day from Sophia and Alec and my I Love You Tiffany and Company I got for Valentine's Day from Alec and my necklace I got from Jane and Heidi. I walked down the hallway to where Sophia was playing in her nursery.

I opened the door and Alec was in there changing her into her dress that she was going to wear when she was playing with Jane and Heidi. Alec was dressed in a suit and tie and I smiled,"Well, don't we make a very dressed up family."

"Sophia do you want to give this to mommy now or later?" Alec cooed.

"Now Daddy!" Sophia smiled and clapped.

Alec dug in his coat pocket and gave it to her.

"Here Mommy, Happy birfday." Sophia smiled and handed me the present that obviously contained jewelry.

"Thank you baby." I smiled and kissed her head.

I opened it and it was an anklet that said Princess.

"Aw thank you." I cooed and kissed Alec's lips softly.

"NOO!! IKKY!" Sophia cried and jumped up and down on her changing table.

We pulled away and I laughed, "Come on let's go see Aunt Jane and Aunt Heidi." Alec said and kissed her forehead.

"YAY!!" Sophia cheered and I picked her up and we walked down to Heidi and Jane who were supposed to be waiting for Sophia.

"Jane and Heidi are in the Throne Room." Gianna smiled and Alec took my free hand and we walked into the Throne Room.

"SURPIRSE!!!!" A crowd of people cheered.

There in front was Aro Marcus and Caius along with the Cullens and the Porters. The other covens we associate with were in the back too.

"Oh my god, you guys." I smiled.

"Happy birthday Bella." Alec smiled and I kissed his lips and we walked over to the family.

"Here Sophia." Heidi cooed and she jumped down and ran over to her.

"You guys are horrible." I teased.

"We know." Amy shrugged and I gave them all hugs. It was like a hug fest.

"Where's my hug?" A husky voice asked. I turned around and there was Jacob and Renesmee.

"Jake!" I greeted and walked over to him.

"Happy Birthday Bells." Jacob laughed and I gave Renesmee a hug and Alec found me and we said hello to everyone.

"So this one goes out to the birthday girl." Felix announced and a projection screen came down and a video started playing. I recognized it as a bunch of home movies put together from the time I was a baby to the time we got Sophia. In between that time period I found that there was a few times where I saw Charlie. Tears had streamed down my face knowing he was in a different place.

Jacob came up behind me, tears in his eyes too and gave me a sideways comforting hug. At the end of the movie I walked up on stage and wiped away the few tears that had escaped.

They laughed while I chuckled, "Well first off I want to thank you all for coming, and thank you to my wonderful husband who planned this. I am very lucky to have someone like Alec. I waved him up.

"Bring Sophia." I told him.

"WIPPED!" Emmett called from the crowd. I found that Lilly wasn't there in the crowd but Edward was. This couldn't be good.

Sophia came squirming in Alec's arms and some of the crowd cooed awes while Sophia buried her head in the base of my neck.

"So I want to thank you all for coming and for all of you, who haven't met our little angel, this is Sophia and she is two." I introduced.

"Can you wave to everyone Sophia?" I asked her.

She looked at the crowed quickly and then decided not to. They laughed and Felix started the music again.

"Hello Sophia." Esme smiled as we walked over to the Cullens.

"Esme!" Sophia greeted and held her arms out for Esme.

"Where's Lilly?" I asked.

"She's not here, nor will she be, there was a mishap about a week ago." Esme said somewhat sweetly.

"Who spilled it?" I asked.

"Rosalie was complaining to Emmett about her and Lily was walking into the room." Esme said

"Well, you can only keep something like that hidden for so long." I told her.

"Weird!" Sophia called as Edward walked up to us.

"Speak of the devil and he appears." I smiled and Edward took Sophia in his arms.

"Alice taught her that Edward's name is weird." Esme laughed. I started cracking up.

"How are you pretty girl?" Edward cooed.

"Momma's birfday!" Sophia cheered.

"Yes it is." Edward smiled. "Happy Birthday Bella."

"Thank you."

"Sophia, I think we need to go meet some people." I told her.

"No, Weird play wullaby!" Sophia said angrily.

"This is what I get for leaving her with the Cullens for a weekend, she gets attached." I smiled.

"Just like her mother." Esme smiled.

"Come on Sophia, Aunt Jane has a present for you if you behave tonight." I told her.

"Pony?" Sophia asked,

"Maybe, you have to meet some people first." I bargained.

"Momma!" Sophia giggled and reached for me as she squirmed out of Edward's hands.

"I'll see you all later." I told them and we walked over to the Denalis where Kate and Garrett was talking to Alec.

"Oh, who is this?" Garrett asked.

"This is Sophia, our daughter." Alec smiled and Kate reached out and grabbed her.

"Hello gorgeous." Kate cooed.

Sophia loved to be complimented and Kate was just making her boat float.

"Can you buy me Pony?" Sophia asked.

"Sophia." I chastised.

"I would buy you anything if you were mine." Kate smiled.

"YAY PONY!!!" Sophia cheered.

"Come, we must greet more people Sophia." I told her and she reached for me again and we said goodbye to Kate and Garrett.

Carmen and Eleazar were next. "Hello bebé linda." Carmen cooed and Sophia reached for her.

"How are you?" Carmen smiled and kissed her cheek. Sophia smiled and giggled.

"She is adorable." Eleazar commented.

"Yes well, she doesn't get it from any of us. She was adopted." Alec chuckled.

"Oh what a shame that something so adorable was put aside like that," Carmen frowned and I found that Sophia had quickly fallen asleep on Carmen's shoulder.

"Oh Sophia, not now you still have more people to meet." I laughed and took her from Carmen.

"I'll be right back." I smiled. They nodded and I walked away to go put Sophia in her bed.

I wasn't even half way to the door and Edward came up behind me. "I'll take her up if you want me too." Edward offered.

"No, it's okay I got her." I told him

"Bella, it's your birthday stay and enjoy your party." Edward flashed his crooked smile and took Sophia from my arms and took her to her room.

"What was that?" I asked myself.

"Okay so everyone make way on the dance floor, this one's a slow dance," Felix announced.

Alec found me first and took me out to the center of the dance floor. "Sophia, make it to her room okay?" Alec asked.

"UH yeah, I guess so. Edward took her to her room." I told him.

"You let Cullen handle my little girl?" Alec asked with acid in his voice.

"He just lost his mate because of his family Alec let him do whatever he wants, plus he is too nice and his values and morals are too high set for him to hurt her." I told him.

"Enjoying your party?" Alec asked changing the subject.

"Very much, thank you. This is what I needed." I told him.

"Oh okay well when the guests go to the airport and the docks the party still isn't over." Alec purred in my ear.

"Oh really is there more?" I asked.

"Oh you know it." Alec smiled and he twirled me around.

"So I need the Birthday girl and her husband and a few handpicked friends that Alec and Jane have already picked out." Felix announced when the song was over.

"Therefore I need, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Cullen, Esme Cullen… okay I need all the Cullens and Katie and Amy Porter, Heidi Voultri, Jacob Black, Renesmee Tangelo and Tanya Denali" Felix said.

They all came up with big smiles on their faces and gave me and Alec hugs.

"Tanya really?" I whispered to Alec.

"Jane thought you two were close." Alec whispered so low only I could hear.

"Now we are going to play a game." Felix told the crowd.

"Let's see how many of you really now the birthday girl." Felix said reading it off the paper. "I am going to say a fact about Bella and we have to see who can guess what person on stage was involved. Than after Bella can blow out the candles on her cake that Sophia can eat for breakfast tomorrow." Felix explained, He hit the music and the screen scrolled down again.

"Who directed this concert?" Felix asked and my solos started to play. "Is it a) Edward Cullen b) Esme Cullen or c) Tanya Denali?"

"Hold the phone; I need all the Porters to get up here." Felix said as only the Porters raised their hands. "Guys make room."

Kate and Garrett raised their hands. "Go ahead Kate." I picked.

"Edward Cullen directed that concert." Kate cooed.

"Yes, it was Edward Cullen in a course of events but she got through it." Felix laughed reminiscing in the times I would come to Italy and complain to Alec.

"Kate come and pick your prize of a new iPhone, a $200 gift card to Coach or a $200 gift card to Gucci." Felix said and gave her the options,

"I'll take the iPhone." She smiled.

"See now you all wish you partied like the Voultri and I right?" Felix teased.

"Next question, who did was Bella's 'twin' for school."

"Carmen." I pointed.

"Katie."

"Correct." Felix smiled.

The game went on and the prizes were so expensive, we gave away flat screens, iPods, gift cards and so much more, I think we even gave away plane tickets to wherever the recipient wanted to fly.

The last person was Emmett and Rosalie. "Who hated Bella with a burning passion?" Felix laughed.

"Seriously that's the only good one you could come up with?" I asked Alec and Jane.

Maggie from the Irish coven raised her hand, "Rosalie Cullen." Was her answer and she was right.

"Now Emmett doesn't count because he is the only one left so he would obviously be the answer, so everyone gets a goodie bag with all of the gifts we gave away except the flat screen." Alec announced.

Emmett pouted that he didn't count and I walked over and gave him a hug. "Hey, I think you get a flat screen. I think I saw one more in the back." I whispered in his ear as he scooped me up.

Suddenly the song Birthday Sex came on and Aro brought out a small birthday cake.

"Really Felix?" I asked

"Yeah, really." Felix said childishly and stuck his tongue out at me.

The crowd started to sing happy birthday and when they were done I blew out the candles and made a wish.

_I wish this night would never end. _I wished and the night came true it never ended until the sun came up the next morning.

**Okay that is the end, I was going to continue but then I said to myself, the fan fiction world was so good to me why not give them a SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yep, the sequl will be in Sophia's POV she is 17 and she goes to private school and spends her summers with the Cullens and Porters in the states and is the 'popular' one at school. But her transformation deadline is less then a year away will she want to be changed now that life is good at school? Anyway that's the summary and Edward will still be single haha I found enjoyment in making Edward's life hell now that I took off Lilly :) anyway kepp me on authors alert so when I do post it (which will be this week or like after school) you can read it." THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS I HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL IN THE SEQUEL!!! LOVE YOU ALL Carrie**


	31. I NEED A BETA FOR SEQUAL

I NEED A BETA FOR MY SEQUAL!!! IF INTERESTED PM ME!!!!!!!!!!! ASAP CARRIE


	32. Sequel is up and my speech :

**The sequel to this story is up and I am working on chapter 2 please join me again as we look through Sophia's eyes on a newborn outbreak that may harm her family. The story is called Whisper Our Love Song. Review and my special shout outs for this story are:**

** Kathy Hiester who reviewed on EVERY chapter even if they did say good chapter! Ha ha but that was all the inspiration I needed.**

**ILOVEJACOBANDSETH**** who wrote one on one reviews**

** Yheezy who gave me the reviews I NEEDED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM she asked the questions that she was having and I answered them in my story, PEOPLE I need criticism **

** Helen M, Twilightlover2evr, Seth's Imprint 777 and to all of you who I missed I thank you all soooooooo very much, there's love spewing everywhere thanks a lot and hope to see you reviewing in Whisper Our Love Song**

** With all my love and blessings, Carrie**


	33. REVAMPED

Hey all who follow or who are reading, I have decided to redo the story What No one Saw Coming. I reread a lot of my stories after they are finished and I get down on myself because I don't like the way it sounds when I read it. But I was doodling in English this past week and I found myself rewriting the story WNSC. So I liked it and it's going to be the vampire version of the story, new names, same plot line, (kind of haven't finished it) Like the Porters are the Porters they are the Gilberts and the names will be changed because I decided that Steve and Madi just don't sound good together with the last name of Porter, and Steve is a no-no I don't really like the name for a husband of Madi. Sorry if that situation pertains to you. There will be a few scenes that are in the current WNSC in the new one because maybe I liked that part of the story, but there won't be endless lyrics and yeah, I don't know depending on how this new one goes I might change the sequel too. So yeah stay tuned I think I'll have the prologue and the 1st chapter posted by Monday. So stay tuned for the revamped version of What No One Saw Coming. (P.S it might not even have the same title. I don't know haven't gotten there yet but I'll let you all know what it's called :))


	34. Blue Bird

Hey guys so the new story is called Blue Bird. Named after the song Blue Bird by Sara Bareilles. I hope you guys like it. I'm currently working on chapter 6 and Edward is already here with lots of drama, and there's more of Jake in this story! Oh and there is no more high school so basically it's just the idea of Bella and Alec and Edward. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
